Sonic and the Sword
by Jortalus
Summary: Shadow,Sonic, and Tails are transported to the past, and Link needs their help to save Malon. ZeldaxSonic crossover. R&R. Now Complete!
1. introduction

I have this on fanfiction.net and fictionised.net as well. enjoy the cool story!  
  
disclaimer: me not own any of it, at all, nothing... stop reading this, no one really cares about it anyway!  
  
Link's point of view, a limited third person.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HYRULE FIELD:  
  
Link was galloping along on Epona, headed for the ranch. He had promised Malon he would help her out with the work. 'I'd better hurry, she was expecting me about an hour ago,' Link thought to himself. "Epona, come on," He said, whipping Epona. Suddenly, the sky went dark, and a quiet scream was heard, after that there was a yellow flash, followed by a blue flash. It was all coming from the ranch.  
  
"Oh no, not the ranch," Link said to himself. He made Epona go even faster. He saw some poes appearing here and there, but didn't pay any attention. If he was paying attention, though, he would have seen one of the poes become engulfed in a blueish red light, and dissapear. It was not known yet, but that poe would take part in an evil act in the ranch. Link and Epona arrived at the ranch.   
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
Link had left Epona outside to keep watch. He was hoping to find Malon hiding somewhere, but he knew better. The house by the entrance had been completely destroyed, and the wood was scattered all around. "Ganondorf," He said, under his breath, knowing he captured Malon. 'Why would he take Malon? He doesn't even know her,' Link thought. 'he must be trying to lure me there. he'll get me alright, but it will be the last mistake he ever made,'  
  
Link turned to leave. He saw a rather large crow flying around high in the sky, but he knew it had been there before. He kept going. He knew he would have to do something difficult before he could actually confront Ganondorf, so he was going as fast as he could to get back out to Epona. He got to her, and got her to gallop quickly to the Gerudo's fortress.  
  
GERUDO VALLEY:  
  
Link left Epona before crossing the bridge. He knew Epona didn't like to cross it, so he didn't want to make her. He crossed alone. He walked into the entrance way to the fortress.  
  
GERUDO'S FORTRESS:  
  
Link walked up the gently rising path, and ran into a gate placed before the stairs. It was very rusty, with three keyholes in the middle. 'Should have figured as much,' Link thought, turning around, and leaving through the same entrance, crossing over the bridge, and riding Epona to the forest. He would rest for a litle while, and visit a fortune teller later.   
  
KOKIRI FOREST:  
  
Link walked in. Even though he aged normally, the kids still considered him one of them, and he had lived with them since the last defeat of Ganondorf. That was two years ago, he approached his house, and begun to climb the ladder, when a bright blue flash appeared behind him. He turned around to look at it, and saw three unusually large, but still small, animals fall out and land on their faces.  
  
The first one to stand up was a black hedgehog with red highlights on it's outspread quills, and a patch of white fur on it's chest. Next was a blue hedgehog, he looked like the black one, only his quills were hanging back, and he had no fur on his stomach. Finally, a small orange fox with two tails stood up, and dusted himself off. "What happened, where are we?" Link could hear the blue hedgehog say.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't need to know that if you hadn't just waltzed right into Robotnik's trap," The black one said. The fox looked at a black device, and shook his head.  
  
"The GPS doesn't recognize our position, there is no reception from the satelite," The fox said.   
  
"Okay, Shadow, go ask him where we are, okay?" The fox said.  
  
"Okay, hold on," Shadow said. He walked over to Link, "What country are we in?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you are in the kingdom of Hyrule, in Kokiri forest, to be exact," Link told him. Shadow turned and walked over to the fox.   
  
  
  
"He says we are in hyrule, is that near Station Square, Tails?" Shadow asked Tails.  
  
Tails shook his head. The blue hedgehog was talking quietly to Tails, Link only heard the word "Eggman" about five times, but could not understand the rest. Shadow turned back around, and walked back to Link. "If this is Hyrule, what direction to Station Square?" He asked Link.  
  
"Well, I have never heard of Station Square, maybe someone else has," Link told him.  
  
"Hey, Shadow, come here, I have to tell you something," Tails said. Shadow looked annoyed with all of the walking back and forth, but walked over anyway. Tails was talking, and then all three animals walked over to Link.   
  
"I beleive that this is the past, and Eggman has transported us here with a time portal," Tails said, "Shadow, Sonic, quickly scout around the area, we need to know if there are any ways to travel through time," Tails said. Sonic and Shadow ran so fast, they were done checking the whole forest, including the lost woods, in less than 30 seconds. Link was shocked to see them run so fast, and got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, I need to ask you for a big favor," Link said. They came over to him. Tails had flew to him. "Well, I could use your help, I am trying to defeat a great wizard, I know a way you can get home if you help," Link said to them. He hated to make them help that way, but he couldn't just let them leave without their help. He needed it. It would make things a lot easier for him.  
  
"Well, we could help you, and when we succeed you tell us how we get home. That sounds fair," Sonic said. Link nodded, and then invited them to rest in his house. They accepted, and the four went up the ladder. Link knew they would be a big help to him, and was glad they had arrived. They would see the fortune teller later...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
see ya next time, with chapter two! 


	2. Adventure begins

Hi, it's my rewrite of chapter two! after I finish rewriting chapter three, I will finish the story, wrap it up, and tie it with a bow.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine... none... stop asking... GET AWAY!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FORTUNE TELLER:  
  
After the group had rested for a while, they ventured to this fortune teller. "Well, you will find a real big bird, in a big circular place, then, you will stab it's wing with a pointy flying stick. It will fly, you will follow," The fortune teller said. Sonic looked confused.  
  
"What?" Sonic said simply. Link paid the fortune teller, and they left. Shadow and Sonic left last, as they were going to race to the destination after Link figured it out. Link was thinking... and thinking... and thinking... until he thought of the ranch, he has seen some crows there, and it was sort of a circle. Link nodded to himself, and walked over to Sonic and Shadow.  
  
Link told them where the ranch was. "GO!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time, before running off, leaving Link and Tails. As Sonic and Shadow ran, Tails and Link stood there in the dust cloud they made, staring at them. Link with slight amazement, and Tails with annoyance. They set off as well, but more slowly.  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
Tails and Link arrived about five minutes after Sonic and Shadow. The two racers were sitting with their arms crossed, staring at the ground in front of them. "So, who won? let me guess-" Tails said. Sonic, Shadow and Tails said at the same time, "rematch!". Sonic and Shadow said it and stared at each other, while Tails slapped himself in the head.  
  
"Let's find this bird," Link said to them, walking into the ranch. They got inside together, and looked around. The place looked the same, except for the wrecked house to the left. Link gently clenched his fists, thinking of what he was going to do to Ganondorf. They got into the horse corral, and spotted an enourmous crow. Link took out his bow, but as he did, a small swarm of smaller crows surrounded the single larger one.  
  
"They must be protecting him, take out the smaller ones first, guys!" Tails shouted from behind. Sonic and Shadow whipped out a chaos emerald. Shadow had the red, and Sonic had the blue. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"SONIC WIND!" Sonic yelled. A blue circle of light appeared above several yellow lines of energy. The yellow energy blasted through some crows, and the blue light fell down, spinning, shredding the remaining crows. Still, a few were left.  
  
'wow, they have magical crystals, too. I can't look helpless,' Link thought, before pulling out the Din's Fire crystal. He threw his arm across his chest, and then slammed the opposite arm into the ground. A sphere of flames came outward from him, and burned the last of the crows.  
  
'Link has some decent powers. It's a good thing he's on our side. He seems slightly familiar, too, like I already know him," Shadow thought. Link pulled the bow from the place on his back once again, he strung an arrow, and let it go. The arrow flew out, and headed straight for the larger crow, who wasn't paying attention. The arrow passed cleanly through it's wing, and it shrieked before quickly flying off.  
  
Sonic and Shadow had already ran after it before Link could even offer help...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, next I will redo chapter three (the worst, in my opinion,) and then, I will finish the fic. Till then, see ya! (and if you haven't yet, read the next chapters,) 


	3. pursuit

Time for another chapter... Yay!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link watched as sonic and shadow set off in pursuit of the crow. " I hope they make it, The fortune teller said it wouldn't be easy," said link to Tails. "they have handled worse situations than that, they'll be fine."  
  
HYRULE FIELD:  
  
Sonic and Shadow were after the crow, when it took a sharp turn left through a 2 ft wide crack in a hill, Sonic and Shadow turned into the crack and continued through a tight space, occasionally swerving to avoid vines stretched across the path. The path widened and they came out in the fishing pond.  
  
LAKE HYLIA:  
  
  
  
They just caught a glimpse of the crow's tail as it took off out of the building. Sonic ran over to the door, opened it, and Shadow pulled him out of the building. the crow was on the island in the middle when Sonic and shadow ran across the water avoiding tektites and smaller crows.  
  
They reached the island just in time to see the crow take off again. This time, it went under water. Shadow and Sonic dove in. As they were sinking down, shadow noticed the crow swimming through the entrance to Zora's Domain.  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
Link was about to leave when he noticed Tails was shattering an attacking stalfos with his tails. Link drew his sword and shield. Four more Stalfos dropped from the roof of the stable. Link went in to attack, when he noticed that the stalfos were tinted red.  
  
ZORA'S DOMAIN (thawed):  
  
The king was sitting and kicking his legs (as usual) when he saw the giant crow coming into his room, it flew right past his head and he rolled over to the side as Sonic and shadow ran past him into Zora's fountain.  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
Link attacked the closest red stalfos, he heard a clank as his sword connected with the bones. He looked at the part of the stalfos he struck, and the ribs blew apart. Then he saw what he never expected, the ribs reconnected with each other, and rolled two feet away from the Stalfos. They then started to sprout a head, legs, arms, and armor, until it was an entirely different Stalfos.  
  
The Stalfos Link hit then regenerated his own ribs. Now there were 5 Stalfos they had to deal with.  
  
ZORA'S FOUNTAIN:  
  
Sonic saw the crow fly over the wooden grate next to the entrance. Shadow spin dashed right through it, and he and Sonic fell down a waterfall. the crow was caught in a bush. "So, is this where we find the key?" asked sonic. Then the crow started screeching, more high pitched than you could imagine. Sonic and Shadow covered there ears and fell on their knees.   
  
With that, the crow exploded, and there was a loud rumble. the wall behind the bush slowly began to move to the side, revealing a cave...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What is in the cave? Will Link and tails defeat the Stalfos?  
  
Next: temple of power  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? are you curious? Do you want more? Than review darn it! 


	4. temple of power

O.K., I am going to try to make the chapters longer, and make them a   
  
Little less confusing. Oh, and Sonic fans should read my other story,   
  
Chaos vs. Chaos.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are all property   
  
Of SEGA and Nintendo.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
  
  
Link and Tails were staring at the Stalfos, scanning them for   
  
Weakpoints. 'Ganondorf has really been busy,' Thought Link. Tails flew   
  
Over to Link. "how are we going to stop them?" Tails asked Link, who was   
  
Wondering the same thing.  
  
The Stalfos were waiting patiently, until the newest one (The fifth)   
  
Started slowly walking towards them, an evil, dark glare in his eyes.   
  
"We should be defensive 'till we find a way to beat them," said Tails.   
  
They both entered a fighting stance. "Right" replied Link. "maybe if we   
  
could immobilize them somehow," tails suggested.  
  
Link and Tails knew that they couldn't stop them, but tried their   
  
best to avoid them. The one that Tails defeated before came out from   
  
behind the stable. 'This looks bad' thought Link, as the Stalfos began   
  
running at him.  
  
BEHIND ZORA'S FOUNTAIN:  
  
"We should tell Tails about this cave" said Sonic, "Then we could   
  
try to find the key with his and Link's help."  
  
"The key is in the cave," said Shadow.   
  
"Yeah I know, but it might be easier if we all go in." Sonic said.  
  
"You're right." Shadow took out his radio and turned it to Tails'   
  
frequency.  
  
" "AA.....Look O....." was all they heard of the battle before the   
  
radio went dead. "That isn't good," said Sonic.  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
"Look out!" Shouted Tails as Three of the five Stalfos were swinging   
  
their swords at Link. He spun around in a circle, and kicked one into   
  
the other two, shattering them. "OH Crap!" Link said said as The bones   
  
slowly began to reconnect, separate, and grow out into separate beings.  
  
Now there were Six there instead of three. "This won't end well" Link   
  
said to himself. Just then he saw tails behind him. Tails took one of   
  
Link's Ice arrows and started to use it like a sword.  
  
"Tails!" shouted link. Tails also took a fire arrow. Tails connected   
  
them making a bostaff out of them. He spun it professionally, until he   
  
suddenly charged into the two that weren't attacking.  
  
He hit them both with the ice arrow end of the staff. They froze.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had these?" asked Tails. Before Link could   
  
answer. The other Stalfos were charging at Tails. Link took out his own   
  
Ice arrows and started freezing them. There was one left. Link ran out   
  
of Ice arrows, and Tails' Ice arrow snapped. "typical," Tails said.  
  
Link noticed that the Stalfos that never attacked was purple, not   
  
Red. Link smirked. "Don't bother with the ice Tails". he said as he and   
  
the final Stalfos charged at each other. they both cut at each other   
  
with their sword. Then, they landed, facing away from each other.  
  
The Stalfos shattered into about eighty pieces. 'wait, why aren't they   
  
growing back?' thought Tails. "That was the one controlling them all.   
  
know we can get the others." said Link as Tails took the fire end of   
  
his staff and melted the other Stalfos. "phew, that was too close,"   
  
Tails looked down at his radio, and noticed only half of it was there.   
  
"Oh, man, I lost my radio." Just then, A large red POE came from the   
  
Purple Stalfos' body. "For freeing me, I will fix your 'Radio' with my   
  
powers." "how convenient. "Tails said as his radio was fixed.  
  
BEHIND ZORA'S FOUNTAiN:  
  
"This is getting boring. maybe we should see if they are okay," Sonic   
  
said as he and Shadow waited for Tails to contact them. "Got any twos?"  
  
asked Shadow. "Go fish," Sonic replied. Then there was noise on   
  
Shadow's radio.  
  
"Shadow, This is Tails, over."   
  
  
  
"What happened? over"  
  
"Long story, Where are you right now? over"  
  
"behind a fountain next to a city of fish, over"  
  
They hear some whisper-like sounds (Talking in the background)  
  
And Tails comes back on. "Okay, we will be right there, hang on, over"  
  
Five minutes later, Tails and link entered the fountain, and Link   
  
noticed that the grate was missing. "Down there" Link said pointing at   
  
the waterfall.  
  
  
  
They then jumped down the water fall, well at least link jumped,   
  
Tails slowed himself down by flying. When they got to sonic and Shadow,   
  
the first thing Link noticed was that the crow wasn't there."what   
  
happened?" asked Link. "the crow exploded, and this cave opened, but we   
  
didn't go in because we thought it would be easier with you guys." said   
  
Sonic.  
  
"well, let's go in!" said Tails  
  
CAVE:  
  
they walked down a long, empty, passage in the cave. "this is kinda   
  
scary" Tails said.  
  
They got to the end of the passageway, and noticed a wall with a huge   
  
carving of a giant Rock man. It was ruling over an entire city. "We have   
  
to get through that wall." Said Link. "Way ahead of you" said sonic as   
  
he jumped into the air, and did a homing attack, breaking a rather   
  
large hole in the wall. Link, Shadow and Tails followed sonic into the   
  
room behind the wall.  
  
TEMPLE OF POWER:  
  
"This must be a Temple" Said Link. "that means there will be enemies   
  
around." But to everyone's surprise, the only thing they saw was a   
  
door. They went through the door, and into a HUGE dome shaped room.  
  
Then, the door behind them locked "be ready," Said Link, drawing his   
  
sword.  
  
There was then a loud laugh. Ganondorf appeared in front of them. "you   
  
will like this, hero of time. This will be your death, and my reign   
  
over all!!" with that he generated a 30 ft energy ball, set it on the   
  
ground, and disappeared.  
  
The ball began to double in size, and it formed into a shape not   
  
unlike the rock man in the carving outside of the temple.  
  
It began to take the form of rocks, making the rock man. The rock   
  
chuckled deeply. "My name is GEOS, and you are my prey" he chuckled   
  
again.  
  
  
  
"This sucks," sonic said.  
  
"I will take him," said Shadow.  
  
"Let me help" said Link, and they ran towards GEOS...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
How will they defeat GEOS? If they beat him, Then will they survive   
  
to find the Key?  
  
Next: Link and shadow vs. GEOS  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Phew, I tried to make this chapter better, well, tell me what you   
  
think, review!And feel free to E-mail me at MCG989@aol.com with ideas or anything else! 


	5. Link and Shadow vs GEOS

Fifth chapter, begin!  
  
Disclaimer, not mine, SEGA and Nintendo own all of these characters. Except made up ones.:)  
  
Oh, yeah, I want to thank thorn elemental for all of his help, without thorn elemental my story would be a jumbled mess, thanks again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic and the Sword: chapter 5: Shadow and Link vs. GEOS  
  
TEMPLE OF POWER:  
  
  
  
Link and Shadow ran towards GEOS, Link was thinking, 'let me see, what should I use against this large rock? Fire? no,' Before he could finish thinking Shadow ran ahead, and did a spin dash right at GEOS' left foot. GEOS noticed this, and kicked Shadow with a lot of force, sending him back at Link. Link rolled over to avoid him, but was hit anyway, sending him spiraling toward the back wall.  
  
Before he hit the wall, Link put his shield above his head, the shield hit the wall, cracking in two pieces, but protected Links head. Shadow started spinning, and hit the wall, bouncing to the floor unharmed. "That was close, we're going to have to watch how we approach this guy." Link said. "How can we get up to him without being seen?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Hmm," Link was thinking, when GEOS raised his left foot, stomping down with a crash. A two foot high Shockwave was headed right for them, coming from his foot. "LOOK OUT" Shadow said but it was too late to react, The Shockwave was only an inch away, It knocked Link and Shadow back into the wall, but this time they both hit the wall fully. They slipped out of the holes they made in the wall, and tried to get up, but they were both too damaged. "Damn him, How does he get us like that all of the time?" Link said. "He must be able to see all around the dome." Shadow said.   
  
"That may be why ganondorf put him in here, there aren't any flat walls that could confuse him" Shadow continued. "So maybe we could find a way out of here." He thought for A while. "Are you done already, Ganondorf said you would be worth my time," GEOS taunted them. "You will pay for that!" Said Shadow angrily," You will see what happens when you anger the ultimate life form!" Shadow charged at GEOS at full speed.  
  
"Maybe you will like this!" GEOS yelled while putting his hand up, he put his hand in front of his chest, and began shooting out 3 foot boulders in Shadow's direction. Shadow was surprised, but he did not get hit, he narrowly swerved to avoid the rocks, he dodged all but one. He was almost hit in the head, but put up his arms to stop the boulder, he did not get crushed, but he was sent crashing through the ground.   
  
"SHADOW!!" Link yelled, then he took out his sword, and ran towards GEOS. GEOS started launching boulders, but link cut them in two every time they came close. GEOS looked happier than he should have at the moment, "I was wrong, Maybe this will be better than I thought, But you are not strong enough to stop me despite your anger," GEOS said confidently.  
  
"Maybe we should check your theory!" Link said as he got close enough to slash at GEOS' foot, He swung the master sword at his full strength. As the sword connected with GEOS, Link looked at the spot he struck, to his dismay, nothing happened. "He's too hard! I can't even cut him with the Master Sword!" Link yelled in surprise.   
  
"You should go help him!" Tails said to sonic. "I can't do anything to him, he is too strong for me to hurt," Sonic replied. " We have to leave this to Link and Shadow," as Sonic finished, he looked at where Shadow was under the boulder. But the Boulder wasn't there, and neither was Shadow.  
  
  
  
Shadow was running behind GEOS, but GEOS was too busy laughing at link's fear of him, to notice that Shadow was climbing up the back of his leg. GEOS kicked Link with all of his strength, sending him flying toward the roof of the dome. "now you can join your friend on the ground," GEOS said. Then he looked down where Shadow used to be. "What!?" he yelled, surprised. "Where did he go?"  
  
Shadow was about to do a fire somersault on GEOS' head, when A giant hand picked him off. "I will squash you like the bug you are!" Then a loud BOOM was heard at GEOS' feet. Link had set a bomb on GEOS' right foot, blowing it apart. "ARRRGHH!!!"GEOS screamed as he toppled to the ground. "Quick, Link! go for his head!" Tails said.  
  
Then Link threw a bomb right into GEOS' mouth. The bomb exploded in his mouth, and fragments of rock flew everywhere. "Yeah, you did it!" sonic congratulated Link and Shadow.  
  
Both Link and Shadow were in pain, but they all walked across the dome, passing GEOS' headless form. It began to glow, then disappeared. "Ganondorf must have used his energy to revive him, but he gave him a one track mind, he was to do nothing but kill us," said Link, "otherwise he would have not been as distracted with Shadow when I beat him, and we wouldn't have won,"   
  
GERUDO'S FORTRESS:  
  
  
  
Ganondorf was sitting on a throne in a darkened room. He saw the battle on a glass ball. He saw them walking away from the dome, deeper into the temple. "I see my mistake, I must correct myself next time. What will you do then, hero of time, what will you do then..." He began laughing loudly...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What dangers await the group in the temple? How will they find the key?  
  
Next: an unexpected fight  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I will be taking suggestions in E-mails from now on, not on reviews, because if I use one from a review, people will see it coming, E-mail suggestions, yes, review suggestions, no. REVIEW!! 


	6. unexpected appearance

Well, I was gone for a while on a camping trip, so I couldn't write. In a week I will have to stay at a hotel, with no computer, so I will have more delays. I will be trying to update this story once a day 'till I leave, but I don't know If I'll be able to, enough rambling, time to start!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. they still belong to SEGA and Nintendo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic and the sword: chapter six  
  
unexpected appearance  
  
After the team left GEOS' chamber, they entered a long, dimly lit hallway. Link was in front with his shield out, ready to block anything that came their way. Shadow was in the back of the group, keeping a sharp eye out for any danger from behind. The hallway was very long, and it had bizarre patterns carved into the wall (swirls, zigzag lines, etc.). They noticed the hallway was getting narrower as they went along. "We must be getting close to a way out" said Tails.  
  
"There will probably be a door nearby, this hallway can't get much narrower" said Link, barely getting between the walls. they reached the end of the hallway, and there was no door, there was just a wedge shape where the walls met, at least on the ground. "Look, there's a door up there," Sonic said, looking up at the ceiling. "Tails, can you fly up there and open that door," asked Link. "sure" Tails said.  
  
Tails flew up to the ceiling, opened the door, and then landed next to Link. "I can only get one of you in at a time," said Tails. "I'll go first," Shadow said. Tails grabbed him by the hand, flew to the door again, and pulled him through the door, after everyone got into the room upstairs, the door below them locked. "We're not getting back that way." Said Sonic, "I guess we find another door," He continued. At that moment, four of the red tinted stalfos dropped down.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good at all," Tails said. "Sonic, Shadow. don't attack them yet, just be defensive," Link said. The stalfos were motionless. "Why aren't they attacking?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good," said Link. The stalfos all turned to the back of the room, and started walking. They lined themselves against the wall, and lifted their swords. "What the-" Sonic said, but was cut off by the stalfos swinging their swords at the wall in front of them.  
  
The wall crumbled and revealed a door. The group just stared at each other, surprised and relieved at the same time. The stalfos then transformed into one ball of energy, and shot at Link. "Look out!" said Sonic, but Link was already putting up his shield. The energy exploded, and regathered. This time the energy went up. It passed through the ceiling. The group shared the same look as before.  
  
They passed through the door in front of them. the door led to a room in the shape of a hexagon. "this has been too easy," said Link. "We may have a lot of trouble on our hands soon," Just then, a large, dark blue orb fell through the ceiling of the room. It was about the size of a washing machine. What nobody noticed, was that a wick was burning.  
  
"Whoa, look out!" said tails as he noticed the wick slowly shrinking. "Oh my gosh, it's a BOMB!" yelled Sonic. he then jumped up on top of it, ready to cut the wick. He gathered speed, and launched himself through the wick. it cut in half, just as the bomb was about to explode. Everyone's heart was pounding.  
  
"We should get going," Tails said in a rather shaky tone. "right," Link agreed, also shaken. They all walked toward the end of the room, as the ball of energy from before came back down from the ceiling, headed straight for the bomb.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Sonic shouted as the ball shot straight into the bomb. There was a tremendous rumble and a loud boom sound as the bomb exploded. The room was quickly filled with flames and debris. No-one got hurt by the bomb. as the flames cleared, Sonic Shadow and Tails noticed that they each had a blue crystal surrounding them.  
  
"I can't use Nayru's love again, we have to be more careful next time. They went through the hole in the wall at the end of the room, made by the bomb. They noticed that the room was filled with water. there were spikes along the walls, and four platforms in the water. Link immediately realized why the first hallway was so long, it was leading them back through to the water temple, and this was morpha's room.  
  
Then Link realized something, The water should not have still been there, it was drained after Morpha was defeated. He gasped as Ganondorf appeared again. He just said "good-bye, hero of time," and disappeared. A liquidy form was rising out of the water, but it wasn't Morpha this time, Link and Shadow were ready to fight it. Sonic and Tails just stood, wide-eyed.  
  
"B-But how?" Tails said, sounding very afraid. Sonic was less afraid, but was very surprised. Standing before them, was Chaos 6. Link turned to them, wondering what was wrong. "How is that possible," Sonic said to himself. He looked in his pocket."Oh no, my emerald is missing! I must've dropped it when we were chasing that crow!" "What is the matter? I still have my emerald," Shadow said.  
  
"We don't have the equipment to defeat him! he has to be frozen before we can even hurt him!" Tails said. Link reached for an Ice arrow, but remembered that he used them all against the Stalfos at the ranch. "This is bad, very bad," Link said. Shadow still looked calm as Chaos roared very loudly, and began to walk toward them...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
How will they beat Chaos? does Shadow know something that the others don't?  
  
next: Chaos 6 vs. All  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Yes, I know Sonic doesn't have pockets, but I had to think of somewhere logical for him to store an emerald. Well, see ya later then! 


	7. Chaos vs all

Well, as I said in my profile, if anyone bothered to read it, was that I had writer's block. well, I don't anymore, and will be updating again regularly.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, all characters in this story are property of SEGA and Nintendo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MORPHA'S CHAMBER:  
  
As Sonic and Tails were staring in disbelief, Shadow and Link were charging at chaos. Chaos saw them coming, and promptly knocked them back with his tail. Link and shadow were sent flying back into the wall, and were both damaged. "He's stronger than he looks, and he looks strong," Shadow mumbled to himself. Link was on the ground, thinking about how he could freeze chaos.   
  
Sonic and Tails rushed over to check on link and shadow. They were both standing by the time Sonic got there. Tails had stopped halfway there, wondering why Chaos was working for Ganondorf. Tails just stared as chaos launched an energy ball at him, he was frozen in fear. "lookout!" Sonic said as he pushed Tails out of the way of the blast, almost getting hit himself. the blast hit the wall creating a huge hole.  
  
"I don't remember chaos being able to do that last time I fought him," Sonic said to Tails,"We had better be more careful from now on,"  
  
'How can we beat him,' Sonic thought,'we don't have anyway to freeze him, but I have to try' Sonic then rushed at chaos, and did a homing attack at him. As expected, a small blue sheild blocked the attack. Everyone rushed chaos at once, Link swinging his sword, Sonic and shadow homing attacking, and Tails with his tail attack. Not one blow made it past his sheild. Chaos jumped into the air, and when he landed, a shockwave blew them all back, they each hit a seperate wall, and when Link got up, he noticed that the water in the room was being drained.Chaos was absorbing the water.  
  
The water was gone, and a floor raised to replace it. Chaos was larger then normal. He was also a bit round. Chaos reeled his head back, and, facing Sonic, threw his head forward, he opened his mouth, and a thin stream of water was coming out. Sonic jumped out of the way of the water. and good thing he did, because the water was being shot at unbeleivably high pressure, and when it hit the wall behind Sonic, it cut a small hole straight through. Chaos moved the water toward sonic, and cut through the wall like a laser through butter (okay, I'll admit it, I stole that move from metal gear RAY from metal gear solid 2, I don't own it though).  
  
  
  
As Chaos tried to attack sonic, Link was still thinking of a way to freeze him. Link looked over at shadow, who was watching Sonic escape Chaos. Link remembered about Ether, (From link to the past) but thought it would be too risky with everyone in the room. He then looked over to tails, who was thinking as well.   
  
"Gonna have to do better than that chaos!" Sonic taunted. Link was creeping up behind chaos, about to surprise him, when he transformed into that cone-shaped form with the tail ontop. Chaos shot his little spears at Sonic, Shadow, and Link, link reached for his sheild, but remembered he lost it against GEOS. Link was hit at full force. Sonic just saw it coming, "Holy Lemurs!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way, the spear still knicked his arm, making a small cut. Shadow just dove to the side.Chaos retracted his spears, and then shot more out, concentrating on Shadow, Shadow was barely dodging all of the spears.  
  
Sonic was checking his arm, and realised that Tails hadn't been attacked yet. He got up and ran to tails, who was helping Link up from the ground. "Tails, he hasn't been attacking you, the only time you got hit was when he attacked us all," Sonic said, "Maybe he has orders to kill only me Shadow and Link," he finished. "hey, you might be right, so that means he may have been tricked into doing this, so he isn't still evil. Chaos stopped attacking Shadow.  
  
'now's my chance,' Shadow thought. He pulled out his Chaos emerald and shouted "CHAOS FREEZE!". the emerald let out a blue swirl of light. the light surrounded Chaos, and closed on his exact shape, and turned him to ice. Sonic ,who was at a loss for words, just stood there staring at shadow. Shadow moved in and homing attacked Chaos, breaking the ice, he froze Chaos again, broke the ice, and repeated until Chaos fell to the ground on his side, letting out weak growls.  
  
"Why didn't you do that before he almost killed me with that water gun," Sonic asked with a very curious tone. "I thought it was funny to see you run in fear, and I knew you wouldn't get hit, you were moving point 001 miles per hour faster than the water," Shadow said. "and how did you know that?" Link asked. "Don't ask him that, it will just cause a meaningless fight between them," Tails said.  
  
"We have to go check Chaos," Sonic said. "you're right," Link said. They all walked over to where chaos was lying on the ground. He got back to his feet. (--...-- means Chaos) --Thank you for releasing me from that spell, I tried to stop, but I couldn't control myself,-- "whoa, he can talk!" Sonic said. --I am using telepathy, anyway, I was told to keep this pendant, it has a key inside, But I was under a spell and could not refuse,--  
  
"how did you get here?" Tails asked. --I do not know, but I will live with the Zoras now, here, take these,-- he took the Chaos emeralds out of himself, and gave them to Link. when he transformed back to normal, he turned to a puddle of water, and left throgh the wall. "We have the first key, now we have to find the other two...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Where will the next key be? will they be able to get it? and what about Shadow's new ability?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, from here on in, Shadow will be getting a few new abilities, but if anyone objects to that, tell me in a review. See ya! 


	8. new dungeon

I'm sorry I took forever to update, had no idea what to do with it. anyway, I will write now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, either sega or nintendo does.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FORTUNE TELLER:  
  
"I see a hot mountain, visited many times in your life, in it, there is a broken bridge, you must find what to do from there, as my vision has been cut off by an ominous cloud of evil in my mind," The fortune teller told Link, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. They all left the building to head to death mountain.  
  
KAKIRIKO VILLIAGE:  
  
"That guy was a nutcase," Sonic said. "well, as long as he helps, we shouldn't be complaining," Link said. "How do we get there?" Tails asked."We follow that path" Link said, pointing to the trail leading to death mountain. as they walked through the village, everyone was staring at Link. "What are those, pets?" one villiager said to another. Shadow stared at him very coldly. the villager was scared, and walked away quickly. "Shadow, behave yourself," Sonic said.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Shadow said.   
  
"No, but, oh forget it," Sonic said.  
  
"Here we are," Link said as they reached the path to death mountain. The guard was puzzled to see Link with pets. "What are you looking at?" Shadow said with an evil tone. "Shadow, stop," Sonic said. "Why?" Shadow replied. "Because it's not nice," Sonic said. "yes mother," Shadow said. "you got that right!" Sonic said. "Hey!" he said, realizing he was tricked. "Give it a rest, people are staring," Tails said.They all began walking up the path to death mountain.  
  
DEATH MOUNTAIN PASS:  
  
Tek-tites wasted no time attacking. Link cut one in two with his sword, Sonic and shadow were spin dashing through them, and Tails was hitting them with his tails. this went on for a good minute, before they defeated all the tek-tites. They made it up to Goron city.  
  
GORON CITY:  
  
Link led them all down to the bottom floor. As they entered Darunia's room, Link was shocked, three other Gorons were in the room with him. "BROTHER!!!" they all said. "RUN!!!" Link said, and everyone dashed out of the room and up the stairs. "We lost them," Link said panting. "that was unnecessary," Shadow said. they all went back down, and through Darunia's room, into death mountain.  
  
DEATH MOUNTAIN:  
  
The group reached the broken bridge. "Now what?" Tails asked. "it's hot in here," Sonic said. Shadow was in deep thought, not paying attention to the heat. Link had changed into his Goron Tunic. "There has to be a switch around here somewhere," Link said, looking around. there was nothing unusual, except that there was a small icon on the rock underneath the other half of the bridge. "what is that?" Sonic said, pointing to it. "I don't know," Link said. "I'll go check," Tails said, flying over to it. When he came back, he was really tired. "That heat is brutal," Tails said.  
  
"Well, anyway, that icon was an eye, it looked yellowish, and it was closed," Tails said. "I know what to do," Link said, pulling out his bow and an arrow. He aimed at the center of the icon. He let the arrow fly, and it stuck into the center of the icon. The eye opened, and the whole volcano began to rumble. The lava was leaking into a large crack that appeared on the bottom of the crater.  
  
A staircase was formed out of cooled lava, going down into the crack. the crack was smaller than it was before. They went down the staircase, and found a door at the bottom of the stairs. Link opened the door, and they all walked into the room behind it...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What is behind the door? what dangers will be encountered when the key is found?  
  
next: Temple of Mortality  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
well, I need to go to sleep, it's real late, (4:00 A.M.) see ya. 


	9. Temple of Immortality

I am trying to update both of my stories more often. Chaos Vs. Chaos is finished, so I have more time on my hands for this and my megaman fic, a new threat. well, anyway, let's begin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or anything else, I sort of own Shadow's new abilities, but I got the Ideas from Chaos control, so they are only patially mine, oh, well. by the way, Dark Rex is owned by Mikewriter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
Link Sonic Shadow and Tails were in the temple, and to their surprise, the tempurature was nice and cool, not hot like the crater of the volcano. "Maybe there won't be any small enemies, like the last temple," Sonic said hopefully. "doubtful, there are always small enemies, maybe GEOS was like a zillion smaller enemies, so Ganondorf didn't think to put more in, so don't get your hopes up," Link said.  
  
As if on que, four of the red stalfos dropped down from a ledge above. "maybe they'll open the door," Sonic said. "one thing, if they were going to open the door, would they be walking toward us with their swords drawn?" Shadow said, 'moron' he thought.  
  
The Stalfos all ran at a seperate hero. Tails jumped backward to avoid a sword being swung at him, Link took out his mirror sheild, and started blocking, and Sonic and Shadow were running in circles, not even being swung at because the Stalfos couldn't even get close to them.  
  
The red stalfos all suddenly stopped. they began walking toward each other. "oh no," Link said, realizing what they were doing. They destroyed each other, and regenerated into eight. but they stopped there. Then, they all turned into sperate balls of energy, and flew into each other. the ball quadrupled in size, and formed into a giant red Stalfos. It was 15ft tall, and was darker red than the smaller ones were.  
  
"That can't be good," Tails said, as the giant Stalfos slammed the blade of the sword down right between Link and sonic, missing them each by an inch. "I think this would be a good time to run,"Link said. Everyone ran to a different corner of the room. Tails and Link were behind it, and Sonic and Shadow were in front, distracting it. Link and Tails ran up to it's ankles, and attacked them, cutting of it's feet. "maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." Tails said as the Giant stalfos regenerated, and another was formed. "not good!" Sonic said.  
  
"Where is their leader?" Link asked, looking around. He saw a mural on the wall, it was of a purple Stalfos. 'maybe that's it' Link thought. Link got out a bomb, and destroyed the mural. both of The large red Stalfos looked over, surprised. Link threw his last bomb on the ground between them. they looked down, and the bomb exploded, shattering them. After the shower of bones stopped, Link and the others went through the next door.  
  
"That was surprisingly easy," Tails said. "I doubt that's all that is going to happen," Link said, looking at the room they were in. "I'm out of ice arrows, magic, and bombs, hopefully we won't need that stuff, but you never know," Link said. "well, at least me and Shadow each have a Chaos emerald," Sonic said(Link gave one to Sonic after the fight with Chaos).  
  
The room was well lit, but ominous. There was a dark sounding song being played on a Xylophone-like instrument, but you couldn't see it. "Man, this room is creepy," Sonic said. "boo," Shadow said. "ahh!" Sonic screamed like a little girl. "why have you been so evil toward each other recently?" Tails asked Sonic and Shadow. "I don't know, but that's not as important as that column of ominous grey smoke," Sonic said.  
  
There was a column of smoke in the center of the room, and when it cleared, there was a Grey echidna, he looked like Knuckles, but was slightly taller, and had shorter dreadlocks, they only went down to his neck.(thank you Mikewriter for letting me use your character. "I am Dark Rex,eternal, undying, and forever. I have been told to kill you all," Said the scary looking Echidna. "now die...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What power does Dark Rex have? Will Link, Sonic, Shadow and Tails be able to defeat him?  
  
Next: surprising power  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks again Mikewriter! Next chapter up soon. see ya! 


	10. Surprising power

I'm updating madly! Anyway, This chapter will be about a fight with Mikewriter's character, Dark Rex! enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own any characters, SEGA and nintendo own them, except Dark Rex, he is property of Mikewriter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
"I assume you came for this" Dark Rex said, holding out the pendant containing the key. "Just give it to us, and you won't have to die," Link said. "I don't think that will be a problem. now, who will fight me first?" Rex said. "Unless you all want to fight,"  
  
With that, they all charged him. Link slashed him with his sword, and Sonic hit him with a homing attack. Rex's head just sort of popped off. "Eeek" Tails shouted, surprised, "You killed him!"  
  
Then, a column of grey smoke rose from the ground, when it cleared, Rex stood there, unhurt. "Not good..." Link said. "I told you, I am Dark Rex, eternal, undying, and forever," Rex said. "I'll fight him first," Sonic said, Running at Rex. He started to throw a punch, and hit Rex in the face. Rex stumbled backward, and then jumped forward with his fist cocked back, Sonic didn't have time to react, and was hit in the stomach.  
  
  
  
Sonic got the wind knocked out of him. Rex then used his other hand and landed a nice uppercut to the chin, sending Sonic up and back. Sonic fell down hard on his back. "foolish mortal," Rex said. He held his hand above his head, and formed three Shurikens. they were totally black. He hurled them toward Sonic. Sonic rolled over to the side to avoid the shurikens, but they exploded when they hit the ground, sending Sonic flying back, crashing into the wall behind him.  
  
"how is he so powerful?" Link said. "we might not win guys," he said, looking at Tails and Shadow. Rex began walking forward, and stopped about 3ft in front of them. "it seems your friend will not be recovering soon," Rex said. "now who will fight me?"   
  
Link walked forward. "Me, I'll fight," he said. He drew the master sword from it's holder.  
  
"but I won't go easy," Link said, taking out his sheild. Rex held his hand in front of his chest, and formed a fist. A black light came from his hand, and formed a solid black kitana(a sword, you dolts). They charged at each other. Link was thrusting his sword at Rex, but Rex easily blocked all of the attempted strikes. "As I said, you are all foolish mortals," Rex said, swinging his Kitana at Link.   
  
Link put up his sheild, and blocked the blow. He pushed Rex's Kitana aside with his sheild, and then planted a kick on Rex's chest. Rex was sent backward, he quickly recovered and leaped forward. Link swung his sheild at Rex, and hit him in the face, knocking him back through the air. Rex landed and rolled, so he got up without trouble.  
  
Rex lunged at Link. Everything seemed to have stopped. Rex's Kitana was seen thrusting through Link's stomach. Link gagged, and fell down to the ground. "Noo!" Tails shouted, running over to link. "I-I'll be O.K. don't worry," Link said, he winced at the pain in his stomach, and then passed out. "now you have gone too far!!!" Shadow yelled, rushing toward Rex.   
  
Rex had no time to react, Shadow punched him in the jaw, his stomach, his nose, and landed an uppercut to his chin. he kept this up 'till Rex was pinned against the wall. Then, Shadow hit Rex as hard as he could, Sending him through the wall, making a hole 20ft back. Rex got up, but was badly hurt. Rex was already starting to heal. "CHAOS BANISH" Shadow yelled, holding his Chaos emerald in front of him, facing Rex. A deep purple light pulsated out of the emerald. The emerald then shot out a black ball, the ball hit Rex in the chest, then engulfed him.  
  
The black ball began shrinking, until it dissapeared completely. Shadow was panting. He fell down to his knees, holding himself up with his arms, worn out from the onslaught on Rex. He got up to find Sonic and Tails helping Link. He ran over. Link was sitting up, drinking a red-colored liquid. Link's wound began to heal. "What is that?" Shadow asked. "Life potion," Sonic replied. "he gave some to me too,"  
  
As Link stood up, a Grey column of smoke rose from the ground. "It, can't be..." Sonic said. "I commend you, mortals, for defeating me, you have earned this," A transparent version of Rex said, giving them the pendant. "but you will be hearing from me again, soon..." He said before dissapearing.   
  
Link took the pendant, and pocketed it quickly. "Well, we have one more key to go...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Where is the last key? Will Dark Rex really be back?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I shall keep writing this fic 'till either I die, or it ends, neither will be happening any time soon, :) 


	11. Shadow's thoughts

Hello again, I am writing alot lately, and will keep this up for awhile...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, zilch, nada, it is all property of SEGA and Nintendo.  
  
WARNING: if you don't like story, and slight drama, you may want to skip this chapter, because it is mostly about Shadow's thoughts on Link. I would never put yaoi in my story by the way, so it is not even remotely like that, honestly, you people are sick, thinking about Yaoi, and in my story, (shudders at the thought of Yaoi) o.k., enough of that, on with the chapter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DARK REX'S ROOM:  
  
After Link pocketed the pendant, the room began to rumble, and all of them ran out of the temple.   
  
DEATH MOUNTAIN:  
  
"I wonder what happened," Tails said once they all escaped.  
  
"There must've been something in there that we aren't supposed to find," Link said, staring at the entrance to the temple. "Either that, or Ganondorf was just really mad that we beat Rex," He said. They began walking to the door leading back to goron city. Shadow looked back at the entrance to the temple, and noticed that it was refilling with lava, and the eye icon dissapeared.  
  
"Obviously there is something there worth getting," Shadow said. "Maybe we should find another way in..."  
  
"We have to worry about that later. We need to concentrate on finding the last key, but first, we could all use a little rest," Link said, as they entered goron city.  
  
GORON CITY:  
  
"Can we stay here for the night?" Link asked Darunia.  
  
"Sure, you can sleep in the storage room upstairs," Darunia replied happily. Link, Tails, and Sonic walked upstairs to the room, but Shadow walked out of Darunias room, only to stop in the center of the main room.  
  
'how did the pain of Link motivate me so much, so much that I could defeat Dark Rex. Sonic was hurt as much, but I was not as angry, I don't know what Link has to do with my power, but when he is in danger, I seem to be more powerful. Why is it not that way with Sonic, or even Tails, I have not known Link more than a week, but it seems like I have known him forever...' Shadow thought, but decided not to dwell on it for long, and went to the storage room to sleep.  
  
The next day, Shadow was up long before the others. He walked out of the city, and onto the cliff above Kakiriko villiage. He stared at the rising sun. 'Link seemed familiar when I met him, but yesterday, he seemed so much more familiar, like he was a brother...' He thought as the sun rose. But again, decided not to dwell on it, and returned to the storage room, and found everyone else awake.  
  
"We should head to the fortune teller to find the next key," Link said. Shadow was looking at Link, and after everyone moved out, so did he.   
  
FORTUNE TELLER:  
  
"I see an area full of trees, it is a populated place. The inhabitants are small children, and they have all been the same size for years. There is a waterfall in the villiage, you must find a way to get behind it. But after that, I am once again blocked, for an ominous cloud of distance is surrounding your final destination," The teller said. Link paid him again, and walked out. Shadow wondered what he meant by 'an ominous cloud of distance'.  
  
"We need to get to Kokiri forest. it is the city with the waterfall," Link said. They walked out of the area, and into Kokiri forest.   
  
KOKIRI FOREST:  
  
Tails looked around the forest, trying to find anything to eat. "Should we go to the shop and get some nuts?" Link asked Tails, noticing that he was holding his stomach, looking miserable.  
  
"Sure!" Tails replied quickly, as he and Link walked over to the shop. Sonic walked over to the waterfall to check out a way they could get behind it. Shadow was once again left alone. 'Why does Link's kindness seem so familiar? Is there a possibility that I do know him? And if so, how?' Shadow thought. (A/N: i'm sorry if i'm boring you with all of Shadow's thoughts, it is just to pull together the later chapters, all of your questions will be answered later. :)...) Shadow then walked over to the waterfall with sonic.  
  
"If Link is out of bombs, how are we going to get in?" Sonic asked.  
  
"That is simple, Link takes his money, and buys some," Shadow said.  
  
"I knew that, I think..." Sonic said.  
  
Well, as expected, Tails and Link returned from the shop, Tails had a bowl of nuts, and Link had some new bombs. Link set a bomb at the base of the waterfall, and lit it. He swam back to the ground, and waited for the bomb to blow. When it exploded, Dirt was sprayed all over the place. As the smoke cleared, there was a large hole behind the waterfall. "Everyone grab onto me, we have to get through that water, and the pressure of the water falling from that height will do damage to our bodies," Shadow said  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow yelled, and they dissapeared in a flash of blue light, they then reappeared behind the waterfall, in another blue flash. They began to walk down the long path behind the waterfall...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Why does Link seem so familiar to Shadow? What will the next temple hold?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter will have more action and the same slight humor that isn't very funny, and probably isn't recognized as humor, but is in the story anyway. This chapter was mostly something that I needed to put in, but had to find a place, so I just made a chapter out of it. Review if you liked it, but don't say you didn't like it because it wasn't the same as the other chapters. See you! 


	12. Pointless interruption

Well, time to return to normal with the story. If you thought there was a problem with last chapter, this one is completely different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, SEGA and Nintendo owns these characters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BEHIND THE WATERFALL:  
  
As Shadow and Sonic stayed to the back to make sure nothing bad happened, Link and Tails stayed in front, ready to stop any threats that came their way. As they reached the end of the passage, Tails looked for a way through to the next room. The wall was solid at the end of the passage, and there seemed to be no indication of a way through. Sonic started tapping the wall at various places.  
  
He came across a spot that was very hollow sounding. "Here, plant a bomb," Sonic said, pointing to the spot in the wall. Link set the bomb on the wall, and it exploded, knocking a hole through the spot. the hole was too small for any of them to fit through. Link put another bomb in the hole, making it wider when it exploded. He continued doing this, until the hole went all the way through to the other side, and everyone could fit.  
  
TEMPLE OF DARKNESS:  
  
As The group walked through the hole made by the bomb, they noticed that the walls had ancient inscriptions. No-one could read them, because they were in an incredibly ancient language. "This doesn't feel right," Sonic said, looking around. Tails was looking around as well. Shadow was looking over at Link. Link was walking forward, staring straight ahead. They entered a room, it was a large square, and most of the wall was white. The rest of the wall was a continuation of the odd inscriptions.  
  
The floor was black, but the parts that reached the wall began to fade white. The room was suddenly darkened, and when it was lit again. There was a large black circle with a yellow eye around the top. It was floating a few inches off of the ground. It then lost all of it's shape, and turned into a dry puddle of glistening black. It slowly dissapeared, and in it's place, a huge Black spider appeared. It rose about 25ft off of the ground, and was a swirling mixture of Black and Gray. It's eyes were bright red.  
  
"Darn, can't we ever make it through without stopping. We always have to find a mini-threat, why can't we just walk past it. It would be so much easier," Sonic said.   
  
"But if we just walked past, then it would be too easy," Shadow said, about to run at the spider. He dashed off, and homing attacked the spider. The spider brought out it's front left leg, and knocked Shadow out of the air with a swipe. Shadow was sent into a wall. (A/N: I love sending my favorite characters into walls ^_^, I know, I'm strange...) Shadow got up, and looked like he was hurt, but walked toward the spider, looking very seious.  
  
"Uh, you okay, Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow still walked toward the spider, ignoring Sonic.   
  
"Shadow, we all have to take him together!" Link said, trying to stop him.  
  
"Attack him if you want, but I am going to stop him in the easiest way possible," Shadow said, walking closer and closer to the spider. When he got up to the spider, Shadow pulled out a flashlight. He pointed it at the Spider, and turned it on. The light passed right through the spider, and it dissapeared (A/N: yes, I know that was stupid, but I don't even now what I was thinking, don't worry though, the next boss fight will be much longer and more detailed, I just HAD to put a mini boss in,).   
  
"Well, that was totally pointless and dumb," Sonic said, blinking in surprise and the thought of how stupid Ganondorf is. "Maybe, I got what I wished for..." Sonic said, once again blinking. They walked out of the room. They walked down a hall again.  
  
This time, the room they entered wasn't that big, was still square, but the center was completely black. The black ball with the yellow eye from before rose out of the darkness, and took all of the darkness with it. "I am shade," it said. "and I am afraid, that you are going to die, today..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What is shade? How will he attack? Will Sonic Shadow Tails and Link be able to win?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The end of the chapter has always made me feel really stupid, because I have nothing important to say. 


	13. Fight with darkness

Well howdy y'all!!!!!!!!! sorry... I drank lots of mountain Dew before this. I'm better now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of SEGA or Nintendo, I do own Shade though...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SHADE'S CHAMBER:  
  
Shade slowly floated toward them, before expanding into a huge explosion of glistening darkness. He spread into four seperate parts, one heading to each of the group. They all turned into Completely black dogs. They looked really strong. Shadow pulled out the flashlight, and shone it on the dog in front of him. The light did not do anything to them. "That's not good (Notice how much I use that)," Shadow said.  
  
A voice seemed to come from the entire room. "You can not defeat me so easily!" It said, it was Shade's voice. "I am an evil, so powerful, that even Ganondorf used caution in releasing me," It said, and chuckled at eveyone's surprise when he said this.  
  
The dogs all leaped at thier target at the same time. Tails dove to the side, Link blocked with his sheild, and Sonic and Shadow just stepped to the side. "Man this is too easy," Sonic said, avoiding all of his dog's lunging. Shadow was doing the same, but more easily. Shadow pointed his Chaos emerald at Tails, who was out of breath, and on the ground "CHAO-" Before he could get anymore out, Link dove in front of Tails, and Slashed at the dog.  
  
The Dog dissapated into Black streams of smoke, and Link's sword swished it around, and Link put the Sword away. The Black smoke formed together, and became the dog again. All of the dog's changed into Tigers. "Whoa! We can't deal with dogs, how can we beat all of these tigers?" Tails said.   
  
"We have to be quick, and defensive, These things can not be harmed, at least not that we know of," Tails said. The tigers lunged, Tails was knocked down by a strong push from the tiger. He looked up. Link was slashing at the tiger.  
  
"Tails, help Sonic and Shadow, I can handle this one," Link said, Still trying to land a hit on the tiger, but it kept dispelling and reforming. Link put away his sword, and started punching it. Each blow landed. "You can only hurt them with physical attacks like kicks!" Link shouted to the others. Shadow nodded, and punched the tiger in front of him right in the nose. It went backward through the air, growling high pitched in pain as it hit the ground.  
  
Sonic did the same, and his tiger screamed in pain as well. Nobody was looking as Tails kicked the tiger in front of him in the face. It was sent straight back, crashing into the wall, and exploding into darkness. The Darkness fell to the ground, and slithered to the center of the room, creating a small version of Shade. "I see you have discovered how to harm my animals. I'll have to switch methods," He said, as he recalled the tigers into himself.  
  
He grew back to normal size, and went after Link at high speed. He suddenly turned toward Shadow. He hit Shadow fully, but dissapeared. "W-what happened?" Tails asked Shadow, who wasn't too sure himself. Just then, a pendant fell from the ceiling. Link picked it up.  
  
"We have got the last key! now we can get into Gerudo's fortress!" Link said happily. The group turned to exit. Sonic grabbed onto Tails' and Link's arms. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time. They dissapeared in a Yellow light.  
  
OUTSIDE GERUDO'S FORTRESS:  
  
Link walked up to the locked gate, and took the key out of the first pendant. He iserted the key into the first slot, and turned it. there was a clunk sound as the key dissapeared. Link did the same with the second pendant. He took out the third pendant, and couldn't open it. He looked at it, and noticed it had a keyhole in it. "Oh no!! there is still another key we need!" Link shouted.  
  
"Dang, We were so close!" Sonic said.  
  
"We still have to see that idiot fortune teller," Shadow said.  
  
"Well, it could be wor-" Tails was cut off by Sonic's hand over his mouth.  
  
"What have I told you about saying that, every time someone says that, things get worse," Sonic said, pulling his hand off of Tails' mouth.  
  
"I still wonder what happened to Shade. He just dissapeared next to Shadow," Link said. They walked away to the fortune teller's place...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What did happen to Shade? What will happen at the final temple?  
  
Next: Temple of Betrayal  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you really think I would end it this early? Ha! then I surprised you, didn't I! Expect a few more problems like that, until I feel the fic should end, and even though I don't want it to, it will end eventually. School starts Tuesday, but I will still be updating regularly! See ya! 


	14. Temple of Betrayal

I have returned with another chapter! This is the coolest one for a while, trust me... not that the next ones won't be good... anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SEGA and Nintendo have the rights. I own Shade, he is mentioned... and the black ball thing is Mikewriter's...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
FORTUNE TELLER:  
  
"I see a house," The fortune teller said. "That'll be 20 rupees,"  
  
"Can you, tell me more?" Link said, knowing a house wouldn't be a good enough hint to find the temple.  
  
"Fine, it belongs to a very old man, but it is behind the house, once again, an ominous cloud is shaped in my mind, take this garlic," The teller said, putting a chain of garlic around Link's neck.  
  
OUTSIDE:  
  
"He is slipping deeper into craziness every time," Sonic said, as Link took off the garlic and threw it away.  
  
"nevertheless, he has been very helpful. Let's go to Sasahrala( I probably got that wrong, deal with it), he is no doubt the owner of the house," Link said. They set off for his house.  
  
THAT PLACE BY THE FIRST DUNGEON IN LINK TO THE PAST(Sue me):  
  
Link was leading the way to that old guy's (sahasaralla...?) house. Little rock shooting octopus things started shooting rocks at them. Link held out his sheild, blocking most of them. Sonic and Shadow moved in quikly, and cut them in half with spin dashes. Tails came from behind Link. 'I need to be brave... or what I did will be useless,' Tails thought.  
  
They passed some statues. Sonic accidentially bumped into one. It, along with all of the others, came to life. "What the?" Sonic said, as they sort of hopped around brainlessly. Link threw a bomb in the middle, and blew them all apart. "That was another waste of time. Ganondorf has gotten weak if this is all he can manage to sustain," Link said.  
  
"You said it," Sonic said. They reached Sahasaralla's house. They went into his house. Link thought he should pay him a visit, after all, he may know something about Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, I have felt deep power decreases from Ganondorf lately. But his power is being drained all at one time. He is using his power for something, something horrible," Sahasaralla said, as Link asked what happened to Ganondorf. "all you can do, is be careful for now," He finished. Link was worried, Sahasaralla was unbeleivibly serious, and looked worried.  
  
"We should go to the temple," Shadow said.  
  
"Right, let's go," Link said. They turned to leave, and left through the front door of Sahasralla's house. The sun beat down on them again, as they left the cool interior of the house. They circled behind the house, trying to search for anything and everything that could lead to a temple. Then, a small crack was found in the dirt by Tails.   
  
Link set a bomb on the crack, and as it exploded, peices of dry dirt blew around everywhere, and formed into a door. The door of dirt glowed with a dark blue light. Everyone was speechless. Someone didn't want this place to be found, so who ever sealed it off with a magic lock. They passed through the door slowly, expecting to be hurt by the mysterious glow.  
  
TEMPLE OF BETRAYAL:  
  
A blue glow was seen appearing in a long corridor. Out of it, came Link, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. "That was weird..." Sonic trailed off, looking around. The blue glow dissapeared.  
  
  
  
"We should be on our guard. we can't let ourselves be taken by surprise," Shadow said. The rest nodded and walked along down the impossibly long corridor.   
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, Sonic began to think about something. "Hey, after we get the key, how do we get out of here?" He asked. That made link's heart sink. What if they never got back out? what if they got the key, but could never get it out? He shook those thoughts out of his head, and continued on walking.  
  
The hallway suddenly ended and opened into a bright white room, which was bright enough to nearly blind Link. After there eyes all adjusted, they walked in. In the ground, though nobody noticed, was an all-too-familiar shadow of Link. All of a sudden, the shadow jumped out of the ground, and knocked Link and Shadow backward. Sonic and Tails were further behind, and looked on in confusion at the figure before them.  
  
It was Dark Link. Link gasped, 'I thought I defeated him!' He thought. He got up. "How are you still here?" Link asked.   
  
"Ganondorf revived me," Dark Link replied in a deep, bone chilling voice.  
  
"But Ganondorf has low power," Link said.  
  
"I will tell you why that is. Ganondorf, as you know, escaped the sacred realm. when he did, he passed through another dimension, although only for a second, he caught a glimpse of an enormous army. upon escape, knew he would get it for himself.and he has been ressurecting the mythical army of darkness, peice by peice. I would say about 100,000 warriors have been transferred through so far," Dark Link said in his deep voice.  
  
"of course,the odds against you say you won't escape here alive," He said. Three small black balls came from the top of the room, and hovered above Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. The balls then floated 3ft ahead of them. The balls then formed into each of their targets. Within seconds, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails, were staring at twins of themselves, although they were tinted Gray.  
  
Dark Link snapped his fingers, and each clone set off toward their double...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It took me a while to update, mostly computer troubles. but I'm back! I promise the next chapter will be AWESOME!! (don't count on it......) bye! (don't listen to any strange parenthesis) 


	15. Real vs Clones

Hi everybody! I'm quiet!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, SEGA and Nintendo do, the clones belong to Mikewriter, technically.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF BETRAYAL:  
  
The clones went off for their doubles. Shadow and his clone were standing opposite of each other, staring each other down. Sonic's clone was trying to catch Sonic, but Sonic was  
  
faster still. Tails and his clone were also staring each other down. Dark Link breifly looked over at the clones. "Now I beleive we have some unfinished buisiness, don't we?" Dark Link asked Link.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, let's end this!" Link said, as he and Dark Link charged at each other. They each swung their sword at the other. the swords met in a high pitched clang, and then seperated. They each swung again, with the same result. then Link stabbed at Dark Links stomach, but Dark Link jumped on top of Link's sword, and slashed Link in the chest. The sword made a gash abot half an inch deep, and a foot long. "ARGH," Link growled in pain, and fell backward, dropping his sword. He was bleeding badly, and the blood was stained onto his tunic. He grabbed his sword, and stood back up.  
  
Sonic and his clone were now at equal paces. Sonic's clone dove toward Sonic, and fell in front of him, knocking him down. Sonic rolled as he hit the ground, being able to recover quickly. Sonic punched his clone in the nose. As Sonic's clone fell backward, he grabbed Sonic's arm, throwing him to the side before he hit the ground. Sonic hit the ground flat. He got back up, and the two ran toward each other again.  
  
Tails entered a fighting stance. He charged quickly at his clone, and hit him with an uppercut. His clone fell backward. He got up, looking angry. Tails' clone tail-whipped at Tails. Tails' eyes narrowed, and he caught his clone by one of the tails, and swung him around. Tails let go, and his clone went flying into a nearby wall, and he exploded into a splash of black tar. "They are just tar fused with magic, huh?" Tails smiled. nobody saw his strength.  
  
Shadow dashed at his clone suddenly, catching him off guard. He crossed his arms in front of him, and plowed into his clone. His clone was sent back, landed on his hand, held himself in a vertical position and pushed himself forward with his hand. he then landed on his feet. Shadow ran at him again, and kicked his clone in the face. His clone staggered backward, and then sprung forward and crosspunched Shadow in the face. Shadow fell down on his back, but then immeadiatly sprung back up.  
  
Link and Dark Link were once again swinging at each other, but neither getting through the other's defense. But, Link then rolled forward, knocking Dark Link down, Link then stabbed at Dark Link's chest. The Master sword passed straight through Dark Link, and got stuck into the ground. "you pathetic fool, not even the Master sword can defeat me now," Dark Link said, as he stood up, the master sword still through his chest. He began pulling it out. There was a slicing sound every time he pulled at it. Thick black smoke was flowing from Dark Links wound, but then it closed up. He threw the master sword at link like a spear...  
  
Sonic and his clone were running again. This time, when Sonic's clone dove in front of him, Sonic jumped over him, and kept running. he turned around, and jumped up, he homing attacked his clone. it exploded into black tar. "Ha, I guess I'm too tough for you, FAKER!" Sonic laughed at himself.  
  
Shadow's clone ran forward and punched Shadow in the face again. Shadow started falling backward. He heard the word FAKER, and immeadiatly caught himself on the ground, and landed on his feet. "I will not be bested by a fake hedgehog!" Shadow yelled, and then punched his clone in the face. He began to radiate yellow balls, "GO!" He yelled, and began flying through the air., attacking his clone multiple times in mid-air until it, as the others, was a puddle of black tar.  
  
Link saw the Master Sword, he saw it early. But, the fear was too much, and he could not get out of the way, he was frozen... The Sword hit him, and penetrated him straight through the heart. Link's world went dark, the last thing he remembered, was hearing his name shouted by Tails Sonic and Shadow simultaniously...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
was that cool or what? (if it wasn't, don't rub it in...please...) expect the next chapter soon... muahahahahahaha!!!!!! See ya! 


	16. Ally or Adversary?

Well, I will keep updating every two or three days for a while. I am getting good reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine, except Vescreth, he's new, but I won't say anything else.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF BETRAYAL:  
  
Link lay motionless on the ground, the master sword impaled in his chest. Sonic and Tails stared in disbeleif. Shadow turned toward Dark Link. "I will never forgive you," Shadow said quietly, and then he ran as fast as he could toward him. Dark Link whacked Shadow across the face with his sheild.   
  
"Do you think you are a worthy opponent, for me?" Dark Link said to Shadow. Dark Link Ran toward Shadow with his sword above his head, when he reached Shadow, he took a swing at his chest. Shadow jumped back, avoiding the blade by an inch. Dark Link swung at Shadow's head, but Shadow dove underneath the blade. Dark Link Growled and swung at Shadow while he was still on the ground, but Shadow rolled to the side, and got up, punching Dark Link in the face. Dark Link took the hit, and only his head moved.  
  
Shadow then punched him again in the face, with the same result, he tried to homing attack him, but Dark Link blocked him with his sheild, and swung his sword horizantally, lowering his sheild so he could reach Shadow. It cut Shadow deep into the chest. Shadow fell to the ground hard, he tried to get back up, but he fell back down and winced in pain and fell back down. 'I have to do it for Link, but, he's too powerful, I can't win' Shadow's world also began to darken. The last thing he remembered, was a bright blue light.  
  
A bright Blue light appeared, very similar to the one Sonic, Tails, and Shadow first arrived in. Out of it, fell a man with long, silver, hair. He had a Black T-shirt on, and baggy khaki pants, and Black boots."I see I'm too late, two of your companions are gone. Of course, you are all I need," The man said in a deep, and sinister voice, pointing toward Sonic.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked, almost forgetting about Dark Link.   
  
"My name is Vescreth, it is very nice to meet you, Sonic," He said, smirking. He then Put his hand on a sword sheith on his left side, and brought the long, silver kitana out. He turned to Dark Link. "You are going to die, right now," He said, and then walked slowly toward him. Dark Link put up his defense. Vescreth suddenly leapt forward with one foot, and moved forward without moving his body so fast, that he left blurs of himself behind him. As he reached Dark Link, he brought up his kitana behind his head, and swung down, and then sideways.  
  
He cut through Dark Link's sword and sheild, and took off his hand from his left wrist. The hand, and the Broken sword and sheild, fell to the ground. "RRAAAGGGGHHHHH!!" Dark Link yelled, and threw a punch at Vescreth. Vescreth quickly dissapeared, and then reapearred behind Dark Link, halfway though his punch. Vescreth's normally Blue eyes turned red, and his Kitana began glowing with black flames. He quickly turned around and finished Dark Link by cutting him in half horizantally.  
  
Dark Link then dissapated into thick black smoke. The bright white room suddenly flashed and became a regular room with a grey floor and blue bricks. "The spell is broken, now, you are the one I came for," Vescreth said, and pointed to Sonic. "But don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, if that's what you thought," Vescreth said, smiling. "I'm actually here to help you...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So... did you like it? next chapter up soon, I promise. 


	17. new ally

I am updating at the speed of... the speed I'm updating!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... except Vescreth, his story and past are explained (partially)!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF BETRAYAL:  
  
Sonic was surprised at Vescreths speed. 'He may be even faster than me...' He thought. Vescreth was standing opposite him. 'And if he wants to help, that increases our chances against Ganondorf,' Sonic looked over to Link and Shadow. 'We can't do it without them, though,' He thought. As he was looking, Vescreth looked over to Link and Shadow as well.  
  
Vescreth walked over, and kneeled down next to them. "You won't have to try to do it without them," He said, holding his right hand over Shadow. His hand began burning with a purple color. He placed his hand on Shadow, and Shadow began to burn purple as well. Then, Vescreth did the same to Link, and removed the master sword from his chest. Sonic and Tails' eyes widened, as Link and Shadow's wounds began to close up.  
  
Shadow opened his eyes, and quickly got up. "Where is Dark Link?" He asked, shooting his gaze back and forth. He realised the room was not white anymore. "W-What happened?" He asked. Link got up soon after, and looked around, too. Shadow and Link both saw Vescreth at the same time. "Who are you?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm Vescreth, and i'm here to help you stop Ganondorf. Now, I don't beleive we've met," Vescreth said in a cheery tone. Sonic was baffled, a second ago the guy had Red eyes, and now he was being all cheerful and nice. Vescreth walked over to Link. "Hello?" He said. Link just stood there, like he was hypnotised, until he snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Link," Link said. Vescreth began to shake his hand. Link returned the handshake. "How did you even get here?" Link asked. Shadow was just sort of standing there, not moving, almost like he couldn't. Shadow suddenly snapped out of it. He was looking kind of strange at himself.  
  
"Well, I have always lived here. I am a time traveller, but I always return here. The reason I live here, is because of a prophecy I have heard, the prophecy says, and I quote, 'the being who can enter the Chamber of Betrayal, and survive, is the chosen one who will end the greatist existing evil of the time,'" Vescreth said. "Getting in is hard enough itself, but defeating your doubles is the real test. I couldn't help but return from the future upon getting the indication that the Temple had been infiltrated, of course, Technically Ganondorf cheated. Dark Link took the place of your double, Link. I realised this, and helped you win because of that." Vescreth said.  
  
"So you say you're a time traveller?" Tails asked, "How?"  
  
"Well, I am a half-demon. Time travel is my strongest asset, well, that and my healing powers. I only use my speed and teleportation when I have to," He replied.   
  
"Half demon?" Sonic said, "and what's with the clothes?" Sonic asked, surveying the man's clothes. The Khakis were full of compartments and pockets, almost like he was in the army.   
  
  
  
"Just some stuff I picked up in the future. I remember you guys were very popular at the time," Vescreth said, pointing to Sonic, Tails , and Shadow. "I hear you had saved the earth. Shadow, you were badly burned in the atmosphere, but healed quickly after you were found, I'm impressed with you all," He said.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Sonic asked.   
  
"20,000 years," Vescreth said, looking serious again.  
  
  
  
Sonic, Link, Tails, and Shadow were shocked. He had been alive for 20,000 years, and he looked like he was 20 years old. Vescreth looked at them, he looked sad. 'he has probably seen the passing of a lot of his friends,' Link thought.  
  
"No, not friends, I never had friends," Vescreth said, he was looking on in complete silence.   
  
Link was surprised, 'Can he hear me think?' Link questioned himself.  
  
"I am also a telepath," He said, still with the same, sad look in his blue eyes. "But it isn't useful during my life, only in battle, I can read an enemies moves. I don't like to fight. though I will if I have to," He was still sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's nothing, just, remembering," He said. "About my past, and my parents,"   
  
Everyone fell silent, until Sonic said what everyone wished they could think, but didn't want to upset Vescreth. "What happened in your past?" Sonic asked quietly.  
  
"I will tell you, but it's not a short story," Vescreth said, getting a small smile in.  
  
"Tell us, please," Link said.  
  
"Well, it all began with my father...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope I didn't bore and/or confuse you in any way with this chapter.The next chapter is mostly about Vescreth's past, and that's going to be a pretty cool little side story. See ya then! 


	18. Vescreth's story, part 1

Hi again! Have you been enjoying my updates? It will continue for a little while longer, at least till the 17th.

Disclaimer: I own everyone from this chapter, except the truth guy.

(A/N: this is going to be from Vescreth's point of view, it is going to be his story. It is technically in the past. I am telling it as It would be told as if It was a separate story, not in quotes. At the end of the side story however, it will return to normal.)

This is the more boring half, but isn't that bad, it will take two chapters so I can prevent from taking too long to update, but, The next half won't disappoint, or your money back! Begin!

WARNING: this will get very violent and slightly sad by the end.

KAKIRIKO VILLAGE, 19,990 YEARS AGO:

I was walking through the village; people were stepping away from me. I hated being half demon, everyone hated me, and the other kids couldn't play with me. My only friends were my mother and father. Every day they would do something with me. But they usually had to go somewhere to sell the crops from our fields. My father had an acquaintance with a man I didn't really care for. He often wore Black and had really light hair, and weird eyes. He didn't seem the bad guy type, but I still got an uneasy feeling whenever I saw him around.

While my parents were away, all I ever did was walk around through the village. I wished people would like me, but I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was pretend I didn't care. I am ten now. I wish my parents would be home soon, but they usually leave for a few days at a time. My father was a strong demon. My mom was a sweet woman.

Being a half demon didn't affect my looks, but everyone knew I was part demon because of my father. I certainly didn't feel like a demon. My house was a small wooden stick hut, like the others around. There was a house where a man lived down a way past the windmill, he said he could see all of the truth, but not many people believed him. I lied before, I guess he was my friend, he didn't hate me like everyone else, but he didn't particularly notice me unless I visited. He didn't live very far away, just in front of the windmill I lived behind.

I was on my way there. I wanted someone to talk to. Someone actually had the nerve to throw a rock at me. I turned to him, I didn't want to hurt him, and he was only 6. I narrowed my eyes. He cowered back, tears in his eyes. "I'm, sorry..." He said. I walked over, and knelt down. I wasn't very big, but he was pretty small for his age. I patted him on the head, and put on a cheery smile. 

"That's okay, but don't do it anymore, okay?" I told him. He looked scared, but nodded, so I backed away. His mother came up to him, picked him up, and carried him away quickly. She was saying something to him, probably to stay away from me. I didn't really care; I've learned not to expect kindness from humans, even though I hadn't done anything to any of them.

My father though, since he was all demon, often killed people who disliked him. Anyway, I arrived at the Truth man's house, and walked in. "Oh, hello Vescreth," He said to me.

"Hello," I replied. He was looking through a bizarre lens with an eye in it. He looked at me, and then back at the lens. I could tell he was busy, but I wanted to know what he was seeing. "What is in there, sir?" I asked politely. My mother taught me manners, so I wouldn't have to be hated by everyone. He looked back at me, a look of sympathy. I knew he felt sorry for me.

"I am viewing your hidden power, I can make your life easier if you'd like, I can teach you to heal, slow down time, and even move forward through it as well, it would be a nice change for you," The man said, smiling. I did like the idea of being able to heal people, and then they wouldn't hate me! I quickly decided, and nodded. 

He taught me the basic skills I needed to know first. After the whole day, I learned time travel! I still couldn't heal right, because more often I would kill the target. At least we were using plants, not people, as targets. I couldn't go back in time, but could slow it down hard enough to stop it for quick escapes. I would go back the next day to learn more healing.

THREE DAYS LATER:

I had mastered healing! Unfortunately, I could not use it on demons, or already dead organisms. Training more could correct it, but the next sequence of events would change my life forever.

My parents were back from their selling, and everything was going well, until a very black cloud appeared in the sky. It was completely black, and covered a small portion of the sky. It was glistening. A yellow eye suddenly appeared on the cloud, and it swooped down. Long blades came out of both sides on the front. As it approached the ground, it held it's claws out. I couldn't help but widen my eyes, not only in surprise, but pure shock.

The claws began to slice up and down, and back and forth, butchering almost everyone in the village. I froze. Blood was spraying everywhere. It splashed on my face. I felt horribly sick to my stomach. My father walked out of our small hut with his demon katana in his hand. He looked at me. He then looked back inside. I knew he was looking at mom. He started walking toward the cloud. It's eye turned to him. The area around me was covered in blood, and very depressing.(A/N: He lives in the portion that is now the cemetery.)

The ground was full of remains of humans. I was still frozen. My father put up his sword. the cloud also raised it's defense. My father charged at the cloud, and swung his sword at it with all of his strength. the cloud blocked his swing much too easily. I knew what was about to happen. My father looked back over to me, and smiled slightly. The cloud knocked the sword out of my father's hand, and the sword landed in front of me, along with the sheath.

I looked up from the sword in front of me, and saw the cloud hacking at my father. He was narrowly escaping each attack. I was surprised at my father's speed. But, he could not hold out for long, and was soon slashed across the side, making a deep gash. He winced, but kept dodging again. He was determined, even though he did not have his sword. I wanted to give it to him, but I was too scared to even try to move. My father was hit again, this time, across his left leg, making a deep gash.

He was hit once again on his right arm. Despite the fact that he was soaked in his own leaking blood, he still tried to fight. I silently cried for him to try and get away. I knew of course, he had too much pride to escape. He was moving as fast as he could, but was slowed down severely because of the blood loss. The Cloud made his final move, when father finally gave up trying, and stopped moving.

He stood entirely still. The cloud lunged his left blade directly at my father's stomach. The blade fully pierced him. It came out the other end, soaked completely in blood. The cloud lifted him up while he was still attached to the blade. I began to cry freely, and collapsed to my knees. My vision was so blurry I could not even tell the cloud was still here.

I still cried uncontrollably. I heard my father cry out in pain, and suddenly stop before the sickening slicing sound that ended his life. I turned; suddenly remembering my mother was still in the house. I grabbed my father's sword, and turned to run into my house. I knew this would be the best time to test my time stopping. I stopped time, and quickly ran to my house, grabbed my mother, and ran as fast as I could out of the village. I realized how much strain it was to maintain the time stop. I successfully escaped, My mother over my shoulder.

Even though I was only ten years old, I was half demon, so I was strong for my age, and any age for that matter. I returned time to it's normal flow, and let my mother down. I looked back at the ruins of the village from the bottom of the hill in the canyon. I could still feel my eyes stinging with tears. I saw some spirits escape the wreckage and flow down into the ground. I knew they would never be at peace, and haunt the ground for some time to come.

I turned from the now ruined village and began walking slowly away. The cloud was gone. I held my father's old sword in my hand. "With this, I WILL avenge my father!" I shouted. And my mother and I walked to the nearby Hyrule village, only hoping it wasn't destroyed. I walked in, still covered in blood. People helped us to a nearby inn...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I told you it would get pretty violent. I hope you aren't mad at me... that is why I changed the rating to PG-13... see ya next time, as Vescreth's story is completed, and the normal story resumes!


	19. Vescreth's story, part 2

I have kept my word, and told you that the previous chapter was violent... don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone from this chapter this time!yay!  
  
(A/N: About halfway through the chapter, it will switch back to normal, I will tell you when that happens)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HYRULE VILLAGE, 15,000 YEARS AGO:  
  
It was 500 years since the worst night of my life, I was still living here, only in a permanent home. People who I have known had all passed away, including my mother. She died naturally though, that eased some of the pain of her death. I still haven't forgotten about my vow of revenge, and never will. I am now 5,000 years old. People all liked me, but were also disturbed that I hadn't aged a day for the last 4,985 years.  
  
Even though people liked me, and hung around me without leaving, I knew they didn't think I was half demon. I didn't think it was very important to tell them, because them not knowing had no effect on me. I finally became adept with my father's sword. I also could go backward in time, but I could not, no matter how many times I tried, prevent my father's death, he died the same way. I was practically not even there. I went through everything that I tried to fight. I guess It is against all law to change your own history.  
  
All I accomplished, was witnissing my father's horrible death hundreds of times, until I couldn't take it anymore. I gave up. eventually, I accepted it, and moved on. I was as happy as I could be, living here. I had many aqquantinces, but no real friends to call my own. I was so good with my sword, that I made a living putting on a show. I beleived I was ready, and set out on my journey of revenge against the black cloud.  
  
I said goodbye to everyone I knew. They hated to see me go, but completely understood why I wanted to. I knew I would not see them again, but I tried not to think about it. I set off on the long path to a new area... Redding was closest...   
  
REDDING VILLAGE:  
  
after I arrived, I asked as many people as I could about the cloud. I learned from some that it was called "Shade". And that he has a shrine in the desert of souls. That was all I needed. I set off for the desert.  
  
DESERT OF SOULS:  
  
I arrived under the beating sun. It was deadly hot, so I stopped time so the heat would not affect me. I travelled along, and came across an enormous temple. "That must be it," I said to myself, glad that I could finally get my revenge. I walked up the stone stairs to the entrance. I entered through the huge doors.  
  
TEMPLE OF DARKNESS:  
  
I walked along, time still stopped. I returned to normal time. The Temple was nice and cool inside. I discovered that I could actually teleport to a place I could see. I did not need to though. My endless thousands of years training gave me speed enough to pass through the 40 mile long hallway in about 10 seconds. I reached a small room with a black spider in it. I easily vanquished it with a vertical slash. It exploded into darkness.  
  
I continued moving. I came to a room, it was mostly white, but with a small patch of darkness. The infamous black cloud, now known as Shade, slowly creeped out of his darkness. He was truly a ball. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, and he changed to his form from my father's death. That angered me. He looked like a long black snake with arms, the arms were sharp. his blades... I hated him.  
  
"You are the foolish boy who thought you could escape me, are you not?" Shade asked me.  
  
"If I remember right, I did escape." I said, clearly confident. "And you not going after me then was the biggest flaw you have, and ever will, make," I said. I drew the long, shining silver kitana out of the sheith my father once wore. I charged at him. he split into four pieces, and each peice formed into a dog. I had not expected this, but I also did at the same time. It was right then that I realised that I was a telepath.  
  
I began easily dodging the dog's attacks on me. I cut all of them with one smoth movement diagonally and horizantilly, destroying them all. He formed back. He was going to form into tigers, so I stood ready, but, unexpectedly, he forme himself into a giant buzzsaw. I was surprised, but ready. He spun right at me. I dove to the side. I tried to stop time, but Shade was still fast enough to override it. He came right at me.  
  
I tried to dive to the side, but I still got cut across my side. That made me think of my father's side wound before he died. I was deeply, and suddenly enraged. I could feel my eyes become more evil, and my Kitana burned black. I thrust my sword right into Shade's center. He yelled in pain, and returned to normal. He formed into his first appearing form. The form in which he killed my father. I was even more enraged. I teleported to the top of his head, and drove my sword straight through his head. He shrilled an aweful screech, and dissapeared into a cloud of smoke...I then saw the prophecy on the wall, mentioning the temple of betrayal. I then went to live there.  
  
(normal story perspective)  
  
"and that's where you came in about 15,000 years after.I never saw or heard of Shade again, I think I banished him," Vescreth said. back to his normal, cheery self. Shadow began to chuckle.  
  
"Shadow?" Link said. Shadow's chuckle turned to a full laugh. The others looked at him angrily. How could he laugh, Vescreth had lost everything, and he was LAUGHING.   
  
"I remember that, very well, your father was the most fun victim I ever killed!" Shadow yelled.  
  
  
  
"I think I know what happened to Shade," Link said.  
  
"That's right, I have been hiding within this hedgehog ever since you thought you defeated me, waiting for Vescreth to appear to me and tell his sad, sad story..." Shade said.   
  
"You monster!" Sonic yelled, running toward Shadow. Sonic punched Shadow in the face as hard as he possibly could. The force of the punch forced Shade out. Shadow fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Leave this to me!!" Vescreth shouted. "Shade is MINE ALONE!"  
  
"See if you can try," Shade taunted. Vescreth drew the kitana out of his sheith, and walked toward Shade...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next battle will be the best ever! I hope... The end is not yet close, not so soon after I added a character! With all of the excitement and violence, you probably forgot about the army! See ya later! 


	20. old score settled

Sorry if you didn't like the side story... I don't think anyone really did. don't kill me, it's not my fault!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Shade and Vescreth.  
  
(A/N: If you didn't like the side story, don't worry, I won't do anything like that again, I just had to explain it. I'm sorry!if you did like it, oh well)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEMPLE OF BETRAYAL:  
  
Shade was looking at Vescreth. Vescreth returned the gaze. Sonic Tails and Link looked on, wondering if Vescreth would be able to finish him this time. 'Maybe we should help, despite what he says,' Link thought. Shadow slowly opened his eyes, and got up.   
  
"Why does my face hurt?" Shadow said, holding his nose to stop the bleeding. Sonic quickly shifted over to hide behind Link. Shadow glared at him, but then saw Shade. He was surprised, to say the least. "Where did he come from?" Shadow asked.   
  
"Well, as far as I know, he was in you," Sonic said. Shadow walked over to the others. They were just looking on calmly at Vescreth and Shade.   
  
"We should help him, you know," Tails said.  
  
"We shouldn't interfere with him. He knows what he's doing," Link said. Vescreth made the first move. He ran toward shade, and tried to slash at him, but Shade pulled himself back quickly. Shade morphed into a dragon. Shade Reeled his head back, and held it there for a second. Vescreth jumped back, knowing what he was about to do.   
  
Shade threw his head forward, and began blowing a steady wave of black fire. "Yipe!" Vescreth shouted, and started running, keeping just ahead of the flames. Shade stopped and growled angrily. "You dare mock me!" He shouted, and formed into a giant spider (The same from before, only double the size. Vescreth gasped. Shade attempted to crush Vesreth with his leg, but Vescreth dove to the side just fast enough to avoid it completely.  
  
Shade, clearly frustrated, opened his mouth, and began shooting metal spears. Vescreth looked surprised, but started using his sword to quickly block all of the spears. Neither of them landing any hits, Vescreth began to attack Shade with his sword, and Shade formed to the blade armed snake. They were each slashing at each other. Vescreth's eyes began to turn Red, and his kitana burned black. This made Vescreth faster, but still not good enough to hit Shade.   
  
Vescreth teleported to the top of Shade, and began to thrust down. "Not this time!" Shade shouted, and quickly pulled his head back, knocking Vescreth off. Vescreth hit the ground hard. Shade spun around, and began to attack. his blade was bearing down on Vescreth. 'I have failed,' Vescreth thought, as the blade came closer. Just before the blade made contact, it was knocked away by a yellow light. Vescreth looked over to the direction it came from, and saw Link with his bow ready, a glowing Yellow arrow in it.  
  
"You can't do this alone!" Link shouted to Vescreth. Just then, Sonic and Shadow set off for Shade, each radiating balls of light. When they got close to Shade, they Each said, in unison, "Go!".  
  
They flew upward, and were flying around shade, attacking him multiple times in midair, until Shade couldn't stand it anymore, and screamed. A blck orb of energy began to grow around Shade, very slowly. It suddenly grew to an enourmous size, and forecfully threw back Sonic, Shadow, Link and Vescreth, sending them each into a wall. 'This will be harder than they thought,' Tails thought.  
  
Shade was laughing loudly, as he reverted back to his normal ball shape. "The only reason you beat me before, Vescreth, was because I let you!" Shade said while still laughing. Tails looked at him funny.He noticed that the yellow eye never closed.  
  
"Link, his eye! aim for his eye!" Tails shouted. Link got up from the ground, and quickly readied a light arrow. He let it fly, and it made full contact Shade's eye.  
  
"What? NOOOO!!"Shade shouted. He was suddenly surrounded by purple electricity. He looked as if he was in pain. "I'll get you for this, If I go down i'm taking you with me!" He yelled, and began flashing yellow. He flashed faster and faster. Shadow grabbed Tails, Vescreth grabbed Link, and Sonic went by himself. They all ran as fast as possible. There was a huge, sudden, boom. The hallway behind them was being engulfed in flames. Since only Sonic, Shadow and Vescreth were running, they got to the end of the hallway very quickly.  
  
They arrived at the end of the hallway, and escaped the temple through the front door. The fire from the explosion burst out the door, and then stopped. "Isn't it convenient that every time there is an explosion, that it only reaches far enough to destroy the place you are in?" Sonic said, looking at the door of the temple. "Wait a second, we aren't even in hyrule anymore, are we?"Sonic asked Vescreth.   
  
"No, we are in the Desert of Souls, near the village of Redding," Vescreth said. Everyone still looked at the door of the temple. Another, small explosion came through the door, and threw something out. It landed in front of Link. He looked at it, it was a key. He bent down, and put the key in his pocket. "Well, now we have to get back to Hyrule to use this key to unlock the other key to unlock the door to Ganandorf's fortress," Link said. "...What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Forget it, let's just go," Shadow said, surprised at how much dumber Sonic had managed to get every day he was around him.   
  
'I think I know what it means to have a friend now, someone who will stick with you, no matter what,' Vescreth thought. 'Link, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails... my friends,' He smiled at this thought, as they all walked toward Redding...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am sorry if the side story was too different last time. I will write normally for the rest of the fic. see ya! 


	21. Final stop

Well, another day, another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Tails, or Link, I do own the others.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
REDDING VILLAGE:  
  
The entrance was a small hole, it looked like a cave, but in reality, it was a tunnel. Vescreth walked in first. "I don't remember this," Vescreth said, walking down the long tunnel. Link and Shadow followed, and Sonic and Tails were in the back. "Redding was always normal, maybe they put up a wall in case of attack, I stayed there for a year though, and they were never disturbed or worried," Vescreth said, looking around. The inside of the tunnel was very basic. Just rough walls. It went down as a soft and gradual incline. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they came out to what they couldn't beleive.  
  
Redding was huge. It was deep down underground, but the top of the hole was uncovered, almost as if it sunk. Vescreth recognised most of it, but a few parts had recently added. It was about 20 sqaure miles worth of city, and a waterfall falling from the top of the hole. "Redding was always on top of a steep cliff, not underneath it," Vescreth said, looking up at the opening in the hole.  
  
"We should ask what happened then, if Ganondorf had anything to do with this, we may have to do something about it, he can't get away with anything, not while I'm around," Link said. Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and Vescreth nodded. They walked through, people seemed to be living normally. They found a house labeled: Mayor.  
  
They walked into the house. The mayor was really short. So short, that he almost had to look up to see Tails' face. 'Wow, he's short...' Sonic thought.  
  
"That's rude, Sonic," Vescreth said.   
  
"Get out of my head!!!" Sonic screamed, holding his ears, stumbling around.   
  
"Well, anyway, why is Redding underground?" Link asked. Sonic was in the background, still stumbling and screaming.  
  
"Will he be okay?" The mayor asked.   
  
"Don't worry about him, he's an idiot," Shadow said. Sonic stopped, and returned to normal.  
  
"Well, anyway, a great power sunk this city many miles underground, 5,000 years ago," The mayor said. "It happened so long ago, most people think we have always been down here. But a long time ago, a man made of rocks fell from the sky, and landed in the middle of the city, causing it to sink. He called himself GEOS," He said. Shadow looked releived, they had already defeated him, even after Ganondorf revived him.  
  
"I also heard from a very old story that a man made of sharp ice, a man who was in flames, and also a man made of bright yellow energy also fell from the sky that day, destroying more cities and lives," The mayor said. "They are called the elemental warriors, and I hear that Ganondorf, a great evil, has revived them all," He said, looking sad, like everything was hopeless.  
  
" We have defeated GEOS already, the others should not be a problem," Link said.  
  
"The others all stay together, they won't be as weak as GEOS, or so I've heard," The mayor said.   
  
"Maybe they will be at Ganondorf's fortress. We are headed there now," Sonic said.   
  
"I hope you can defeat them. They are supposedly very powerful, and one is even immortal, be careful," The mayor said.  
  
They all said goodbye, and walked back out through the narrow tunnel. "Well, Hyrule is that way," Vescreth said pointing. They walked in that direction, hoping their quest would be over soon. 'This key had better be the last one, I can't take much more of this, hearing about and witnessing Ganondorf's evil minions,' Link thought, they were all walking toward the setting sun...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment you have all been waiting for, Ganandorf's fortress! next! But it won't be the end, of course. I still need to make a big ordeal out of the army of darkness as well. See ya! 


	22. entering the fortress

I love updating alot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Vescreth, and any others you may not have heard of.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HYRULE FIELD:  
  
They all walked forward in the direction of Ganondorf's fortress. They knew that it wouldn't be easy. No doubt Ganondorf had many tricks up his sleeve. Nevertheless, they were going to stop him, no matter what it took. Link was leading the way, determination burning in his eyes. Vescreth followed, he wanted to destroy all evil, so nothingn happened to anyone else like what happened to him.  
  
Sonic, Shadow, and Tails, They origanally only wanted help getting home, but now, after witnessing the evil Ganondorf could cause, had the same determination in their eyes. They all finally reached the valley. They crossed the bridge, their eyes never straying from the entrance to the fortress. They finally reached the gate closing them off from Ganondorf.   
  
Link, without even looking, took the old key from his pocket, unlocked the final pendant, and Took out the key. He inserted it in the keyhole, and turned it. 'This is it, we can finally stop the evil called Ganondorf, forever. I just hope we can do it,' Link thought, as the giant, rusty gate, slowly opened on it's own.  
  
GANONDORF'S FORTRESS:  
  
They walked in, observing their surroundings, the entire fortress had turned black, and was rough-looking. The sky was a very ominous Purple, with a little bit of Black swirl in it. The entrances all around were gone, leaving only the main entrance. "Let's go," Link said, not even waiting for a reply, he knew they all wanted to stop him, and were all following anyway.  
  
They entered through the door, and as they got in, they found that the floors were lined with red carpet. One hallway in particular caught their attention. It was deep purple, glowing with small trails of electricity. They looked into it, and found a staircase leading down. They all knew that was the way to Ganondorf. They walked down, the stairs seemed endless, but they finally entered a slightly familiar room.  
  
ROOM OF ELEMENTS:  
  
It was a mixture of dull colors, it was a dome three times the size as where they faught GEOS. "I have a feeling I know what is next," Vescreth said. Ganondorf appeared, and generated three 10ft energy balls, and set them down. He dissapeared, not saying anything, but smiling. The balls grew to 60ft each. They formed into humanlike shapes. One was yellow, one was black and red, and the last was a light blue.  
  
The yellow one, who was made of pure electricity, went into a ridiculous pose. "My name is ELECTROS!" He shouted.  
  
The red and black one did a different, but still ridiculous, pose,"I am, INFERNOS!" He shouted.  
  
The blue one also did a goofy pose, and said "I am called, CHILLOS (notice a slight pattern?) !"  
  
Everyone just sort of stared at them. "You guys are idiots, you know that?" Sonic said.  
  
  
  
"Hush, we aren't done!" ELECTROS, probably the leader, said.  
  
They all spoke in unison, "And we are, the elemental warriors!!!!" It was said so loudly that the room shook. The good guys sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, we don't have time for this, let's go," Shadow said to Link, Sonic, Tails, and Vescreth. They nodded, and started to walk past. ELECTROS looked very angry.  
  
"WE WILL NOT BE DENIED!" he shouted, and shot a bolt of electricity at them all. It exploded around them, and they were all penetrated by the pure energy. They were all shocked, and were grunting in pain, not being able to move, as the electricity was still shocking them. The electricity stopped, and they fell to the ground, in horrible pain.  
  
Shadow noticed something come out of Link's pocket. It was the Chaos Emeralds...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"oh, here, take these!" Chaos said, and he handed Link the emeralds after he was defeated.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Link, Vescreth, Tails, you guys can go on ahead, me and Sonic will take care of them," Shadow said. Sonic looked at him like he was crazy, but noticed the emeralds, and smiled, then nodded.  
  
The other three went on ahead, but not after giving Sonic and Shadow unsure glances. "Let's do it," Sonic said, as the emeralds began to swirl around them. A bright flash of light left 'the elemental warriors' dumbfounded. Sonic and Shadow were now in super form...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The end is near! but eventually I will start another story, possibly a sequal to this one. I know no matter what I will include Vescreth, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Link, and maybe some other characters ( just to my loyal readers, I know I will include Knuckles in the next one,) See ya! 


	23. final battle setup

Back again!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Link, or Ganondorf. All of the others (except one that I won't tell you yet,:P) are mine.  
  
--...-- Chaos speech  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
GANONDORF'S FORTRESS:  
  
Link was walking along with Vescreth and Tails. He was still unsure about Sonic and Shadow fighting all three elements alone, but he thought he should let them do what they thought was right. The were walking down the stairs, not even bothering to look back. ever since they got out of the Room of Elements, they hadn't talked to each other. They were simply walking down the stairs.  
  
ROOM OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
They got to the bottom of the staircase, and came into a slightly large size square room. They looked around. It was the same room where they first met Dark Rex. Link and Tails shivered at that thought. They continued walking on, until about the middle of the room, where something they never wanted to happen, happened. A thick column of Gray smoke rose. 'no, that's impossible, how can he still be here? Shadow banished him to the realm of chaos,' Tails thought. Still, when the smoke cleared, Dark Rex stood there, looking right at them.  
  
"I-It can't be," Link said.  
  
"Leave this one, to me," Tails said, walking forward.  
  
"You can't take him on alone, you need our help," Link said.  
  
"I'm tired of every one thinking I always need help, trust me, I can handle it, go," Tails said.  
  
"If you say so, but if any problems occur, contact me by thinking: HELP," Vescreth said. "I trust you, Tails, let's go Link,"  
  
Link took another unsure glance at Tails, but went ahead. "That was very foolish, fox-boy," Dark Rex said to Tails. "You will need all of the help you can get. I won't hold back this time," He said. Tails nodded, and entered a fighting stance.   
  
  
  
STAIRCASE:  
  
Link and Vescreth were the only ones left to fight. They walked down the stairs once again. "It seems good judgement is at an all-time low today," Link said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about any of them, it will affect your fighting. They will be fine," Vescreth said. Link still looked unsure. "If any of them don't make it, Ganondorf will never move again," Link said. "We will make sure of that anyway," Vescreth smirked. Link looked at him and nodded. They looked back ahead and continued down the stairs and finally reached the end of the long staircase.  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
Ganondorf was sitting on a large chair. He knew they had arrived, but was facing the opposite direction. "You are too late, hero of time, I have already revived the dark army," He said, and began to laugh. "They are in the giant dome in the Temple of Power, awaiting my orders," He said. "You will never get there in time to stop any of them before they attack the worthless zoras, and then the rest of Hyrule,"   
  
"Thank you, that's all I needed to know, Ganondorf," Vescreth said, smirking. "Link, I hate to leave you alone like this, But the zoras could use my help. At least a warning,"   
  
"You could just warn Chaos," Link said.  
  
"I could, but not even Chaos could defeat them all, he told me himself, once," Vescreth said, he then teleported.  
  
"Wait a second, you know Chaos? oh well, they must have known each other a long time ago," Link said. 'Well so much for Tails' life line,' He thought. "Now, Ganondorf, I will not let all of your injustices go unpunished. You will die this time, no sealing," Link sounded serious and clenched his fist. 'I've had enough of his evil, he will escape again unless we do something,' He thought.  
  
"Come at me!" Ganondorf shouted, and Link ran off toward him.  
  
ZORA'S DOMAIN:  
  
Vescreth had appeared atop the waterfall, and began to walk toward the king's throne. He saw Chaos on the way, in the tunnel. He waved, and Chaos waved back. --hello, Vescreth, how have you been?-- Chaos asked. "Oh, you know, travelling to the future, and back, and forth, and back, and forth, and so on," He smiled, "You?" --well, I have been here ever since Sonic and the others freed me from Ganondorf's spell,--  
  
"When I met you in the future, you told me that the only thing that could beat you was the darkness army, well, it's coming here. it's coming very soon," Vescreth said. --I see, we can handle them together,-- Chaos would have smirked, had he posessed a mouth. --let's do it-- "We should warn the occupants of this place," Vescreth said. --Evacuation, evacuation,-- Everyone dropped what they were doing, and swam through the portal to yhe lake in a single file line.  
  
"How are they that organised?" Vescreth asked. --The king designated me to be the alarm system since I can speak over any loud sounds. they are trained in evacuating,-- "I see, well, let's get ready...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, the next chapter will be the climax...almost... well, anyway, the characters that aren't mine, as you know, were Dark Rex, Chaos, and the zoras. see ya next time! 


	24. final battles, Mega long chapter!

This chapter will be incredibly long so grab your popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for a long sitting, it will contain about four battles, each very cool!   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Vescreth, ELECTROS, INFERNOS, and CHILLOS(why do I use all caps on their names? I have no idea...), all the others are property of either SEGA, Nintendo, or Mikewriter(Dark Rex).  
  
ENJOY DARN IT!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ROOM OF ELEMENTS:  
  
Sonic and Shadow had transformed into their super forms. They were looking at the three elemental warriors, wondering how they could beat them. CHILLOS shot a bunch of spikes made of ice out of his hand. Sonic and Shadow threw themselves to opposite sides, and INFERNOS shot a steady stream of flames at Shadow, and ELECTROS was shooting short blasts of electricity at Sonic. sonic started to fly up toward ELECTROS, avoiding the shocks by swerving side to side.  
  
Shadow flew as fast as he could in a circle, staying ahead of the flames by a good distance. Sonic reached ELECTROS' head, and passed it up, he put his foot under him, and decended quickly, trying to kick ELECTROS in the head. ELECTROS formed into a bolt of electricity, and jumped to the side, Sonic just about kicked the ground, but ELECTROS, still a lightning bolt, whipped by, and knocked him back up.  
  
Shadow flew upward slightly, and began to head toward CHILLOS. 'maybe if I can get INFERNOS' flames to hit CHILLOS, It will melt him and put us at a tie, two to two' Shadow thought. When he reached CHILLOS, INFERNOS stopped shooting flames. "I may look stupid, but I'm not stupid enough to kill my brother!" INFERNOS said. CHILLOS, who was directly in front of Shadow, formed a swirling bluish white ball.  
  
ROOM OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
Tails was looking on at Dark Rex with anger. "You hurt Sonic, but you won't ever hurt any one again. I'll be sure of that," Tails said. Dark Rex began to laugh.  
  
"What makes you think YOU can defeat me?" Rex asked.  
  
"I'm not as weak as I look, I have trained myself in martial arts," Tails said, "ever since I realized I wasn't strong enough to prevent the pain of my friends, ever since we fought you, I have pushed myself as far as I could go. I will defeat you this time, count on it," He said. Rex was ammused.  
  
"You have been training huh? No ammount of training can prepare you to defeat me," Rex said. "And I was never really defeated. I was the one who formed the clones in the Temple of Betrayal, I will never be defeated. I am Dark Rex, undying, eternal, and forever,"  
  
"We'll see about that," Tails said. Rex charged at Tails. and cocked his fist back. He got close to Tails, and jumped up, he threw his fist forward, going downward toward Tails, Tails jumped backward and avoided the punch by mere inches. Rex hit the ground, and his fist created a huge crater. Tails' eyes narrowed as he landed. He leaped forward, and crosspunched Rex in the face. Rex was hit, and stumbled backward, Tails ducked down, and spun around with his foot out, trying to trip Rex, but Rex, at the same time, jumped up, and tried to kick Tails in the face.  
  
Neither of them hit each other. Rex landed, and threw a punch at Tails' face as he got up. Tails leaned to the side, and avoided the punch, he grabbed Rex's arm, and flipped him over. Rex hit the ground. Tails jumped up, and put his foot down, about to land on Rex's face. Rex rolled to the side, Tails' foot hit the ground, making a crater the same size as Rex's. Rex was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"I won't be beaten by a kid!" Rex yelled.  
  
Tails smirked, "I know you aren't calling me weak," He said.  
  
"Bring it on," Rex said.  
  
ZORA'S DOMAIN:  
  
Vescreth and Chaos waited patiently on top of the waterfall for the army to emerge. They stood completely still, waiting, and waiting, and also playing cards. --twos?-- "Go fish," Vescreth said. "Fours?" --go fish,-- Suddenly, there was a huge rumble, followed by an explosion coming from below. They jumped down to check it out. They both landed right next to the entrance to the temple.  
  
The cave that was the entrance had collapsed. Another rumble. silence. The rocks form the collapsed cave blew out, flying in every direction. "Here they come!" Vescreth shouted over the explosions and sounds of colliding rocks. Grey shaded creatures, each shaped like a human, but had different, beast like features. --get ready-- They were all holding swords, spears, axes, and a few even had bows with arrows.  
  
They stopped right in front of Vescreth and Chaos. There were about two hundred thousand of them, and each of their bodies looked completely different. They all put up their weapons, ready to attack. --maybe we could lure them out into Hyrule feild, so no damage will be done to the zoras' home, and we will have less of a chance of being cornered,-- Vescreth nodded. "lets go.RUN!!" Vescreth shouted, and they began to run out of the fountain and through the domain.   
  
They came out to the river leading into the domain, --if we go along through here, maybe they can't swim and we could get a few of them in the water,-- They ran across the narrow parts, but the army had perfect balance, and none of them fell. Vescreth and Chaos were running quickly, and eventually got to the end of the passage, and came out into the field.  
  
They spun around after they got to the center of the space between the ranch and the forest. They waited. the army took about a minute to get the whole way through the passage and come out into the field. They all took formation again, and the one in front lifted his arm, and then let it fall. The army, all at once, charged.  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
Link was running toward Ganondorf, his sword out, behind him. He approached Ganondorf quickly, he got close, but Ganondorf floated up, and turned to face him.He put his hands out in front of him, and shot out ten thin, yellow beams,Link gasped, and put up his shield. The beams hit the shield, and went straight through it, almost hitting Link. Link was hit in the left shoulder by one beam. It passed straight through, and Link winced in pain, and held his shoulder.   
  
"I am much more powerful than the last time we fought, hero of time, I think you will find defeating me will be impossible, for you see, " Ganondorf laughed. Link was even more surprised by the sudden burning of his shoulder wound. He looked over, it was actually on fire.   
  
"Oh shit!" Link shouted. He was patting his shoulder to stop the flames. It wasn't his tunic that was burning, it was his wound.  
  
"Now, now, watch your mouth, we don't need you ruining your reputation of being good, not so close to your death!" Ganondorf said. He lifted his hand high into the air. A giant green ball appeared instantly. "NOW DIE!!!!!" Ganondorf yelled. He threw the ball at Link. Link dove to the side, but was still hit fully. He could not beleive how much it hurt. The ball exploded, a giant cloud of dust and smoke grew around where the explosion happened. A giant crater was where Link once stood. He was lying motionless at the bottom of the crater.  
  
'I can't move,' Link thought. 'What was that anyway?' Link could not even open his eyes. He tried to move, but it felt like he was asleep, only able to think. He was not feeling any pain, or anything at all. 'I feel like I am dead. I can't hear, see, or move, and I can barely think. as far as I know, Ganondorf could be just about ready to kill me,'  
  
Ganondorf looked at the pitiful Link, and laughed. "I can't beleive the hero of time fell so easily. I was expecting at least a challenge. He held his hand up again, and this time, he generated a giant Yellow ball.  
  
ROOM OF ELEMENTS:  
  
CHILLOS held the ball in his hand. He threw it at Shadow, who was directly in front of him. Shadow saw it coming, and flew to the side. The ball flew past where Shadow was, and heade for INFERNOS. "Move, brother!" CHILLOS shouted to INFERNOS. INFERNOS ducked down, and narrowly avoided the ball. It hit the wall, and exploded. Where it hit, the wall was turned completely into ice. it wasn't frozen over. It actually was ice.  
  
'If I get hit by that, It will mean instant death,' Shadow thought. Sonic was being smacked around by ELECTROS in lightning form. Sonic was unable to get out of the way fast enough. He kept getting hit. He was knocked up and own and arround. He saw his oppertunity when ELECTROS began to turn around. Sonic flew upward at the last second. ELECTROS passed him up, and Sonic flew down. forward, and directly into ELECTROS.  
  
ELECTROS was knocked down to the ground. "You are so small, how did you knock me down like that?" He demanded.   
  
"The chaos emeralds have increased our power, otherwise, it wouldn't be fair," Sonic said. ELECTROS got up. He held out his hand and fired a constant yellow beam, it worked like a laser. He swung his hand around, trying to keep up with Sonic's flying. He ended up destroying parts of the wall all around him. The other elements just stared at him. Shadow, while he was staring at ELECTROS, moved in and kicked CHILLOS in the face. CHILLOS fell back, and hit the ground.  
  
INFERNOS moved in closer to Shadow, and launched a huge molten fireball. It caught Shadow off guard, and exploded around him. Shadow was knocked to the ground. He got up, and flew back up to about 60ft in the air, eye level with INFERNOS. "Don't you ever, do that, again!" Shadow said.  
  
"And how do you intend to stop me?" INFERNOS asked. CHILLOS got up. ELECTROS stopped firing the beam, realizing that he could not hit Sonic no matter how hard he tried. He shot a single, small energy bolt ahead of Sonic. Sonic was still moving forward, and the blast went straight in front of him. Sonic was moving to fast to turn away, or stop. He crashed into it, and felt a surge of electricity pass through him. He lost his composure and fell out of the air. He landed on the floor.   
  
"I could kill you, I think that could stop you," Shadow said. INFERNOS looked angry, and launched another fire ball, unaware that CHILLOS had gotten up. Shadow moved out of the way, and the fireball went right past him. CHILLOS never saw it coming. It exploded in midair though, as ELECTROS shot it with electricity. 'Their teamwork is too good for us to beat. We can only use our own strength to defeat him, not theirs,' Sonic thought, still lying on the ground.  
  
ROOM OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
Tails ran at Rex fast. He threw a punch at Rex's face. Rex stumbled back, and he fell backward. He jumped back up. He generated three black arrows in his hand, and threw them. Tails did a backflip and dodged them Daredevil style. Rex then formed some Shurikens and threw them at the ground in front of Tails. Tails put his guard up, and the shurikens exploded in front of him, blowing him back, into a wall.   
  
Tails fell forward from the wall, and then stood back up. He looked unharmed, and walked slowly toward Rex. Rex generated his kitana, and thrusted at Tails' stomach. Tails sidestepped, and spun a fourth of a turn, he caught the kitana by the flat side of the blade, and pushed it down. Tails elbowed Rex in the staomach, and brought his arm up to Rex's face, and hit him with the back of his hand. Rex fell flat on his back.  
  
"Damn you!" Rex shouted, and jumped up. He punched Tails in the face, causing him to fall back. Rex punched him again, and Tails fell down. He slowly got bck up, and swung a kick at Rex's face. Rex brought his hand up to the side of his head, and caught Tails' leg. Tails spun around, and freed his leg from Rex's grip. Tails jumped back, as Rex generated, and then quickly swung, his kitana.   
  
Tails grabbed the kitana, and pulled it away. He held it up in front of him, and then slashed at Rex. He cut through Rex across his stomach diagonally. Rex started to slide off of his own torso. Rex's top half fell ackward, and hit the ground with a thud. A column of Gray smoke rose, and Rex reappeared, unharmed. He generated another kitana. Tails held his up, and Rex did the same. They stared at each other.  
  
HYRULE FIELD:   
  
Vescreth and Chaos stared, as the entire army of darkness charged at them. Chaos jumped to the top of a tree, and began extending his arm into some of the soldiers. One soldier caught Chaos' arm, and pulled him down. Chaos landed on his feet. Vescreth ran forward. A soldier slashed at Vescreth, but he blocked it, and then ducked down, and slashed sideways and cut the assailant in half. The soldier exploded into thick black smoke, and dissapeared. Vescreth went deep into the army, and began slashing, destroying and blocking many soldiers.  
  
They looked over the hill, and saw about one million more soldiers came over the hill, steadily marching. "Oh no, we can't defeat all of them,"Vescreth said to himself, still slashing at the soldiers. One got him from behind, and cut his back. Chaos destroyed many more soldiers. Vescreth spun around and cut the soldier that attacked him in half vertically. --there's too many, we have to get help,-- "No, we can win. we just need to try harder," Vescreth said.  
  
--if you say so, I trust you Vescreth,-- Chaos and Vescreth continued battling, each taking the occasional hit. Vescreth took damage more than Chaos because Chaos stayed a distance away. Vescreth cut more of the soldiers in half. Chaos had just sent his arm through another soldier, when suddenly, the soldiers stopped attacking. --don't drop your guard, they are up to something,--  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
Ganondorf had the giant Yellow ball over his head, in his hand. He threw the ball toward Link. Link opened his eyes slowly, and saw the ball headed toward him. He rolled quickly to the side. the yellow ball just missed Link. He took out his last life potion, and quickly stood up. "I won't be so easily defeated!" Link shouted. He ran toward Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Ganondorf said, sarcastically. He put his hands out and shot the ten beams again. Link rolled underneath them. Link looked up toward ganondorf, and gasped. Ganondorf had accumulated a gigantic blue energy ball. "You never should have taken your eyes off of me, hero of time!" Ganondorf said, and then threw it.  
  
Link put up his shield. 'I can trick Ganondorf," He thought. He had his sword behind his shield, ready to swing. "That shield won't do any good against this energy, you fool!" Ganondorf said.  
  
"Exactly," Link said, pulling his shield away, swinging his sword at the energy. The sword hit the ball, and blew it back toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked not the least bit surprised.  
  
"I knew you would do that, so I had this prepared," Ganondorf said. He made a red ball in his hand. It was really small. He threw it. The red ball touched the blue one. The blue ball dissapeared. 'what?' Link thought, seeing the ball simply dissapear. 'How did that happen?' He thought. "I thought of this because I knew the only way you can win is by using my power against me," Ganondorf said.  
  
'things just got a lot harder,' Link thought.  
  
ROOM OF ELEMENTS:  
  
Sonic lifted himself up. He saw Shadow dodging the attacks that all three elements were trying on him. Sonic flew up to them, and kicked CHILLOS in the face. CHILLOS was knocked back a bit, but quickly retaliated with a blue ball thrown right at Sonic. Sonic barely dodged it, and it hit the wall, turning another part to ice. ELECTROS shot a bolt of lightning at Sonic, just as he dodged the ball, so he could not react, and was electrecuted badly. He winced, and then flew into INFERNOS' face with a headbutt.  
  
INFERNOS caught Sonic in his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted, and teleported out of INFERNOS' hand. INFERNOS blinked a few times, and suddenly shot a giant fireball at Shadow. Sonic, seeing his oppertunity, went in, and kicked INFERNOS in the side of his waist. INFERNOS went down. "Sonic, I have an idea!" Shadow said. Sonic and Shadow flew at top speed around the dome to keep away from the elements.  
  
Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded a few times, and they broke away from each other. "Got it!" Sonic shouted. CHILLOS launched a blue ball at Shadow, and at the same time, INFERNOS shot a fireball at Sonic. They waited for the impact. Right when the balls were close enough to touch, Sonic and Shadow both held their hands out, and when the designated balls hit them, they both shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" a yellow sphere appeared in front of each of them, and engulfed the balls.   
  
The fireball came out of warp inside of CHILLOS, and the ice sphere came out of ward inside of INFERNOS. "OH CRAP!" INFERNOS and CHILLOS shouted at the same time. INFERNOS turned into ice, and CHILLOS melted, soaking Sonic and Shadow. "That just leaves you," Sonic said, pointing to ELECTROS.  
  
ROOM OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
Tails took a swing with his kitana, only to be blocked by Rex. 'How can I defeat him? no matter what I try, he will come back,' Tails thought, blocking each blow that Rex tried. Each swinging, neither hitting. It went on for another minute, before Tails thought of something. 'Whenever he regenerates, he comes back in gray smoke. If I could stop the smoke from reforming him, he may just lose. first though, I have to hit him,' Tails thought.  
  
Tails swung with his sword at Rex, and as Rex blocked it, Tails slid on his foot forward, and tripped Rex. as Rex tried to recover, Tails swung at his head, cutting it clean off. 'I only have one chance at this,' Tails thought. as the Gray smoke began to rise, Tails turned around, and spun his tails as fast as he could, blowing the smoke away. Dark Rex was still there, but he was mortal.  
  
"You've lost your immortality, time to lose," Tails said.   
  
"You still have to kill me, and trust me, I won't be holding back anymore," Dark Rex said, and then smirked.  
  
HYRULE FIELD:  
  
The army began to move again, faster though, and Vescreth transformed, his eyes became red, and his sword burned black. Chaos formed into Chaos 6. --I found out how to harness the energy of the emeralds from anywhere, even when being used. If I became perfect, thoughm I would risk destroying the whole kingdom,-- They were both attacking as hard as they could.   
  
The army of darkness was wearing down, only about 100,000 remained, but both Vescreth and Chaos were exhausted. "I, can't, fight, anymore," Vescreth said. --I am exhausted, we need help,-- Suddenly, a bunch of people came out of nowhere, they were armed with sticks and pitchforks and other common tools. They were the people from Kakiriko Village.   
  
  
  
"No, don't!" Vescreth said, knowing they didn't stand a chance. He felt motivated to keep going. 'maybe I don't have to move,' Vescreth thought, holding his sword to his side. he teleported from soldier to soldier, quickly slashing, and teleporting again, and so on, and so forth, until only 15 remained. Vescreth could not move, even teleporting, so he collapsed. 'so close,' he thought.  
  
--I'm not going to let you have all of the fun,-- Chaos formed into the cone shape, and shot his long spears at the remaining part of the army. He returned to normal, and collapsed. --we...did it,-- Vescreth nodded, "yeah,"  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
Ganondorf stared at Link. "You want to know what the blue energy does? I'll show you," He said. He raised his hand, and then lowered it. A transparent blue orb came down, and in it, was Malon.  
  
"Malon!" Link shouted, she was standing, but her eyes were colorless, and she was looking down. "What have you done to her?" Link demanded.   
  
  
  
"If you must know, I have taken her soul, and absorbed it. The only way to get her back, is to kill me. As long as I live, she will be mine, and will never live again, knowing you can't kill me, that's too bad, isn't it?" Ganondorf said, and laughed. Link clenched his sword harder. He ran toward Ganondorf, sword in hand. Link's shield was pretty much useless against Ganondorf, so it was up to his sword, and his skills.  
  
"I will make you pay for what you have done to Malon, and for everything that you have ever done, to anyone," Link said calmly, he stopped running, knowing that running toward him would not work. "I will kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Link shouted, pulling out one of each magic arrow, including a silver one. He set up the bow, all four arrows on the string, he let them fly...  
  
ROOM OF ELEMENTS:  
  
"Even though we've taken care of the others, this is still going to be difficult. without the others, there is no way to stop him!" Sonic said.   
  
"Sure there is, we just have to find it," Shadow said, not worried. "There is always a way to win,"  
  
Sonic nodded. They realised that they were both wet from when CHILLOS melted. Shadow, noticing this, rammed into ELECTROS. ELECTROS was in pain, the water got onto him, and reacted with the electricity, shocking him. "Good one, but how do you intend to do that again?" ELECTROS said, zapping Sonic. The water caused him pain, and it was then dried from him.  
  
"I have my ways, CHAOS FREEZE," Shadow yelled. The blue swirl came out of his hand, and froze ELECTROS. "now is the final part of your life. CHAOS FLAMES!" Shadow shouted, fireballs shot from the emerald, and melted the ice around ELECTROS, shocking him horribly with the water from the ice. He began sparking, and exploded with a sonic boom.  
  
"So much for one of them being immortal," Sonic said.  
  
"Don't say that, bad things happen when you say stuff like that," Shadow warned.  
  
They left the room, going down the stairs, they returned to normal. Staying in super form so long was almost impossible to maintain.  
  
ROOM OF IMMORTALITY:  
  
"Your final minutes are slowly decreasing, and when they end, you die," Tails said. Tails slashed Dark Rex across the chest in a lucky swing. Rex growled in pain. He could feel his mortality, when the wound began to bleed.   
  
"You will pay for that!" Rex shouted.  
  
"Will I?" Tails said, and thrust his sword at Rex's chest. It passed through his heart. Tails let go of the kitana, and let Rex try to pull it out. Rex winced in pain with each pull. He held his hand up, and began constantly firing spears. He used the last of his power, and fell over, dead... Tails began diving to avoid the explosions. He was hit in the arm, and was cut, but it did not explode on him. Sonic and Shadow arrived just as the explosions had cleared and the dust settled.  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
The arrows hit Ganondorf. He could not escape, he was frozen, he suddenly was warmed up, but burned, and he was hit by yellow magic, and was in horrible pain,then the silver arrow hit. he fell down out of the air, and hit the ground.  
  
Sonic, Shadow, and Tails came from the staircase, and found Ganondorf lying there. "good job, Link, " They said at exactly the same time. Vescreth appeared in teleportation.  
  
"The fight isn't over!" Vescreth yelled as Ganondorf floated up.  
  
"You have humiliated me for the last time!!!" He yelled, and began glowing...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
phew, I have nothing to say... bye... see ya next time! 


	25. the last obstacle, and Shadow's memory

okay "m" I am going to say this, from Vescreth's profile , and I quote: "Vescreth was strongly, strongly inspired by Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru" so get off my back about it. people do stuff like that all the time... anyway, sorry about that, must continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Only Vescreth is mine this time, sorry to say.  
  
one of the final chapters. well, I'll get it over with.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THRONE ROOM:  
  
Ganondorf was floating high in the air. He was glowing. Suddenly, the entire room began to glow. Link got his sword ready. Ganondorf began to glow blue, and grow larger. The room started to disintegrate. The little particles from the room were all blowing over to one spot. Eventually, Ganondorf had turned into Ganon. The fortress was gone, and they were in a huge hole where it once was.  
  
Ganon looked at Link, and Link looked at Ganon. Sonic, Tails, and Vescreth all looked at Ganon. Ganon looked the same, but Link knew he was stronger. "I doubt that I can take him alone, can you guys still fight?" Link asked, looking over to the others. They all nodded. Vescreth looked tired, though. Vescreth drew his sword, and quickly ran over to join Link. Sonic and Tails followed.  
  
Shadow was unusually quiet, but he walked over to Link and the others, ready to fight. 'I still don't know what it is about Link, he just seems so familiar," Shadow thought. Before he could think any more, Ganon lifted his sword, and turned it down. He thrust the sword into the ground, and lightning came out of the hole it made in several directions along the ground. Sonic and Shadow jumped over it. Link blocked one bolt with his sheild, but some got through the holes, shocking him badly.  
  
Tails flew into the air over it, and Vescreth jumped sideways. Ganon pulled the sword out of the ground, and slowly began walking toward Link, who was on the ground. He was still recovering from the shock. Vescreth ran up to Ganon, and took a swing at him. The kitana clanged against Ganon's skin, and was knocked back, out of Vescreth's hand. Ganon looked at Vescreth for a second, who was trying to get to his sword. Ganon spun around and whipped Vescreth with his tail, throwing him across the hole.  
  
Vescreth landed flat on the ground. 'Nothing is that strong,' He thought, realizing he couldn't get up after one single hit. Ganon turned back to Link, walking, growling. Sonic ran over to him, radiating balls."Go!" He yelled when he was close, but before he could even get up to Ganon's head, Sonic was knocked out of the air by Ganon's left hand. He hit the ground hard. He fell unconscious, wondering how that happened.  
  
Tails looked at them all, everybody but Shadow and himself had already been beaten. He ran toward Ganon himself. Ganon simply stomped the ground, and that generated an earthquake. The ground shook so much that Tails could not keep himself standing. Then a small sideways tornado hit him in the face. It did not hurt, but suddenly Tails couldn't move. "How?" Tails said, faling to his knees.   
  
Shadow walked forward, headed for Ganon. He was unusually calm, and never even looked away from Ganon. Ganon turned to him, and took a swing with his sword at Shadow's head. Shadow ducked, barely keeping under the blade. He kept walking, still calm. Ganon was getting angry, he swung again, Shadow ducked.  
  
Ganon decided to ignore him, and go for Link. Link, by this time, could stand up. He looked over at Shadow, and then saw everyone else on the ground, beaten. He threw his shield to the side, and walked forward toward Ganon. 'It hurts to walk, but I won't let his evil go on,' Link thought. Ganon then put his sword in the ground again, sending out more lightning. Link could not get out of the way. Shadow ran to him.  
  
Link was shocked again, this time four times worse. His top half fell onto a rock, trying to support his lower half so he did not fall. He was holding his chest, where the lightning bolt hit. Shadow was right next to him. Link looked over to him, and Shadow saw an image in his mind. Link was replaced by a young woman in the same position on a space station, on a piece of machinery. "M-Maria," Shadow said, remembering...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll let you guys think about that for a while. next chapter up soon. Oh, and I redid chapter one, in addition to this one. That is what took so long. see ya next time! (before I put up the next chapter, I am going to redo chapter two and three, because they both sucked,) 


	26. the return of Shade

hello!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but Vescreth and the other one of my characters that arrives is my property.  
  
NOTE: To Annikai, I did not copy your character... it is a complete coincidence, but I do have to say, you did partially inspire me to create Vescreth... so there...  
  
--...-- chaos speech  
  
final chapter of the final battle is now!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
GERUDOS FORTRESS:  
  
Shadow was looking Link deep in the eyes. He looked just like Maria did, the last time he saw her. 'I know now why he looks so familiar... he must be an ancester to Maria, and therefore, he is family,' Shadow thought, not even thinking about Ganon being only five feet away. 'so I must protect him,' Shadow finished his thought, and spun to face Ganondorf. He was wearing a very angry and dark glare.  
  
Ganon stopped walking, and swung his sword down vertically. It took all Shadow had to dive to the side fast enough to escape. Ganon quickly took another swing, but Shadow rolled on the ground to avoid it. Shadow sprung up, and landed on his feet. He quickly moved back over to Link, and reached into his pocket to retrieve the chaos emeralds.  
  
He pulled them out, but Ganon caught him too soon, and dropped a sword and reached for Shadow. He caught him in his grip, and began to squeeze. Shadow dropped the emeralds, and clenched his eyes shut hard, trying to stand the pain. 'it hurts so bad...' Shadow thought, before blacking out.  
  
GANON'S POV:  
  
  
  
All of the fighters trying to defeat me have been defeated. Their attempts to thwart my rule has failed, thanks to me they will never do good again, I cannot be stopped now. I survey their pathetic forms spread across the ruins of my fortress. I chuckle, knowing that I have won. I think I will finish Link so he cannot get up. I lift the sword that I previously dropped to crush the hedgehog.  
  
Link looks so pathetic. he had fallen back to the ground after the hedgehog was beaten. He is weak, gasping for air in raspy breaths. I wish I could see him suffer forever, all the annoyance he has caused me in the past, all the pain, it ends here, where my reign over all starts. I raise my sword above Link's sprawled out body. This is it. I thrust down, but something blocks my way...  
  
NORMAL POV:  
  
The particles from the fortress that had gathered into one spot (did you think I forgot, or did you forget) moved under Ganon's sword at the last minute. Ganon growled in frustration, and lifted the sword back up. "I won't let you have my prey for your own," The particles said. "remember the deal. I ressurrect you, as long as I get to be the one to finish Link,"  
  
"I won't allow you to rob me of this long awaited pleasure," Ganon said. The ball of particles begins to take form. "I formed you into my fortress so you would not stop me," Ganon said. The ball had taken the shape of Shade.   
  
"You can't forget how you sent my weaker clone to fight those others with Link," Shade said. "I tried to make it kill them when you told me to injure them, this proves you have no power over me, otherwise you would have sent me," He finished.  
  
"I have more power than you can imagine, Shade," Ganon said.  
  
"all the power you have, I gave to you, you are but a pawn in my plan for revenge against all things that try to stop me," Shade said. Ganon growled, and backed down. Shade formed into scorpion. He brought back his tail, and then shot it forward. It was headed for Link. Shade's tail was suddenly knocked away by a fireball.  
  
Shade looked at where it came from. "CHAOS FLAME!" Shadow yelled from the ground, holding the clear chaos emerald in his hand. A fireball shot from it, and Shade jumped back quickly, the flame not even coming close.   
  
"You have interfered for the last time, pest!" Shade yelled, pointing his tail at Shadow. The tip of his tail began to glow, and it shot out a thin beam if blue light. It went for Shadow, and passed straight through his chest. Shadow's eyes lost all color, and he fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
"That takes care of that," Shade said. He turned back toward Link, and charged his tail. Shade was suddenly hit in the tail with a blue rod. "What now?!" Shade yelled, clearly frustrated. Chaos 6 stood behind him, in cone form, he extended out about fifteen more rods. Shade formed back into a simple ball, and swerved to avoid them. "Why are you here?" Shade asked Chaos. -- I would think you had learned your lesson since last time we fought, and you would give up evil,--  
  
"I have become more powerful than you could possibly imagine!" Shade yelled, and formed into a dragon. Chaos shot an energy beam at Shade. Shade quickly dodged to the side, and formed a glowing orange ball between his hands. He threw the ball at Chaos, it went deep into his liquid form, and exploded. Water was sprayed all around, and then it slithered back together to form Chaos again.  
  
"you will not beat me this time," Shade said, and reeled back his head. He threw his head forward, and a blue beam came from his mouth. He brought the beam across Chaos, and, upon contact, froze him. "you are still the pathetic fool you always have been, Chaos," Shade formed back into his ball form, and turned over to Ganon.  
  
"Finish Link if you'd like, I need to go find something," Shade said to Ganon, passing him by. Ganon nodded, and growled agreement. He walked off toward Link, sword in hand, ready to end his life...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I am sorry if I took too long to update, I was in Indiana for a wedding... but I'm back now, and next time, to quote Haruhara Haruko, "IT'S THE CLIMAX!" see you then. 


	27. the end of Ganondorf

Time for a new chapter, it is!   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is property of me, except for Vescreth and Shade.  
  
(A/N: this chapter reveals a flaw in Vescreth's healing powers...)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
GERUDO'S FORTRESS:  
  
Shade had left, leaving Ganon alone with all of the fallen fighters. Sonic opened his eyes, as dis Tails and Vescreth. They all struggled to get up, but were still in too much pain to help, and all but Sonic fel back down. Sonic looked at Ganon, who did not know that he was up yet. Sonic crept slowly up to where Shadow had dropped the chaos emeralds. Sonic saw them, next to Shadow, and made a break for them.  
  
Ganon heard Sonic behind him, so he turned and slashed down, but it was too late. Sonic had scooped up the red emerald and jumped backward to avoid the attack. 'If Shadow can use it, I should be able to also,' Sonic thought. "CHAOS FLAME!" he shouted, pointing the emerald at Chaos. The flame, as expected, launched out and hit the ice surrounding Chaos, melting it and freeing him.  
  
Chaos shook off the extra bits of ice, and roared. Ganon thrust one sword into the ground, sending lightning at Chaos, and used the other sword to slash at Sonic. Chaos jumped up, and the electric bolts passed under him. Sonic jumped up lightly, and then grabbed onto Ganon's sword by the flat sides. As Ganon's sword stopped, Sonic hopped off and landed on Ganon's head. He pointed the emerald he had down at Ganon. "CHAOS FREEZE!" Sonic shouted, and the emerald began glowing, but before it could go further, Ganon threw his head backward, knocking Sonic off.  
  
The glowing emerald sent the funnel of blue particles outward, and accidentally hit the ground, freezing it, and the emerald itself, solid. The small portion of ground was iced over and slippery. Sonic got up off of the floor he had landed on,far away from the emerald. 'if I can lure Ganon onto that ice, he will slip and fall. something that big can't have very good coordination on ice,' Sonic thought. He ran over toward the patch of ice, and waved and hollored to get Ganon to come over.  
  
Ganon walked slowly over to Sonic, growling every once in a while. Sonic continued waving. Ganon stopped and thought for a second, and then thrust his sword into the ground. Before the lightning came out, however, Ganon was hit by a large orange crescent attached to Chaos.  
  
Ganon growled loudly, and turned to face Chaos. Chaos jumped up, and landed in the same spot. He sent a shockwave toward Ganon's feet.  
  
The shockwave hit Ganon fully in the ankles, and he staggered around for a second, before falling on his face. Sonic got up, and made a run for an emerald. He got to the pile just as Ganon got up. Sonic grabbed the green one, and pointed it toward Ganon. "CHAOS FLAME!" he yelled, as the fireball shot from the emerald toward it's target. Ganon swung his sword at the flame, and hit it hard enough to split it in two. It then dispersed and dissapeared.  
  
Vescreth tried again to get back up. He slowly rose, and stood for a second. He looked at Tails, Shadow, and Link. 'My healing powers only work once with each being, I can only help Tails for now,' he thought. Vescreth looked over to Sonic and Chaos. 'I guess they are the only ones left to fight. I should help Tails before I fight, though, he looks to be in bad shape,'  
  
Sonic looked for a second in disbelief. 'He cut it in half!' He thought. He saw Vescreth walking over to Tails through the corner of his eye. 'at least Vescreth is up, then we will have a little bit better chance, but Ganon is too powerful for anyone but Link,' Sonic thought. 'We have to find a way to get him back up. Shadow is down for a while, and I doubt he will be able to get back up without a potion or healing,'  
  
Ganon looked at Sonic, waiting for his next move. everytime sonic moved, Ganon's eyes followed. Sonic ran as fast as he could backward. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted, and teleported behind Ganon. Sonic jumped up, and homed at Ganon's foot. Sonic hit, and Ganon fell backward. There was a loud boom as Ganon hit the ground flat on his back. Ganon's swords were lying on the ground next to him. Sonic ran for one of the swords. He came to it, and realised that it was way to big to lift.  
  
Sonic held the green emerald toward Ganon. "SONIC WIND!" He yelled, and the blue circle of light appeared over Ganon's face, it fell down to him, and began shredding at him. The circle dissapeared, and Ganon was growling loudly. Ganon sprung to his feet, and quickly grabbed his sword off of the ground. Chaos saw this, and shot an energy ball at him. Ganon was hit in the face by the blast, and stumbled backward. He quickly regained his position, and threw his left sword directly at Chaos.  
  
Chaos was hit in the large eye on his face, and shrieked loudly, before falling down. He formed himself back to Chaos 0, and the sword fell out of him. Chaos fell down again. Sonic saw his opportunity, and leaped for Ganon's left arm. 'he doesn't have a sword in that arm, I'll have a better chance of getting him if he doesn't have a sword there,' Sonic thought, as he landed on Ganon's forearm on the left.  
  
Vescreth had healed Tails, and now gripped his sword, still shiethed at his side. He ran for Ganon, and as he got close enough, drew his sword. Ganon turned, not even noticing Sonic on his arm, and slashed at Vescreth. Vescreth stepped swiftly to the side, just enough to avoid Ganon's sword, and leapt toward his chest. Vescreth took a swing at Ganon's chest, and made a shallow cut across him.  
  
Ganon, overwhelmed with rage, dropped his sword from his right hand, and swung his arm at Vescreth. Ganons balled hand connected with Vescreth's stomach, and sent him flying backward, the wind knocked out of him. Sonic had reached Ganon's neck, and held the emerald an inch away from it. "CHAOS FLAME!" Sonic shouted, and the fireball hit Ganon's neck directly. It exploded, and Ganon's head was soon engulfed in flames.  
  
Link, barely conscious, opened his eyes, and got up to his feet. He looked at Ganon, and couldn't help but smile at the flames surrounding Ganon's head, and the comical way he was staggering around. Link reached behind him. He grabbed the bow from his back, and set it with a light arrow. He let the string loose, and the arrow headed for Ganon's face.  
  
Ganon had just managed to get the flames out, and then, for a half-second, saw the arrow headed for him. He was hit, and then stunned. Link looked up, and saw the blue orb holding Malon, suspended several feet in the air. "this is for you," Link said quietly, as he reached Ganon. He pulled the master sword from it's holder, and jumped up. He took all of his strength, and slashed Ganon in the face.  
  
Link was still in the air, he slashed again, the other direction, repeating this until he could not reach Ganon's face anymore. Ganon fell to the ground. He began glowing yellow, and formed back into Ganondorf. 'I can finally finish it, all of it, and everyone can live in peace,' Link thought, as he raised his sword over Ganondorf's chest. He slammed the master sword firmly into Ganondorf's dark, evil heart, and then removed it.  
  
Ganondorf was dead...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One last chapter comes next, and in it, is all of the celebration, goodbyes, and fun after the battle. As I said before, their will be a sequal later in the year... but not for a while... I need a break after next chapter. See ya! 


	28. goodbye again

The final chapter! woohoo! I've had fond memories with writing this. none of which I can remember...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here except Vescreth, and Shade is mentioned.  
  
NOTE: this one will be a bit more humorous than the other chapters, because nothing really serious goes on.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
GERUDO'S FORTRESS:  
  
Link panted heavily as he put the master sword away, safe in it's holster yet again. Peace had been restored. 'this time, it may have been for good,' Link thought. 'but it is doubtful that nothing else will happen within my life, just as bad as this. oh well,' He shrugged and walked over to Shadow, lying on the ground. "Vescreth, why didn't you heal him?" Link asked, pulling out a life potion.  
  
Vescreth looked apologetic, and then rubbed the back of his head. "Well, my healing only works once with each person, their bodies develop a type of immunity to it after that," he said. Then he walked over to Sonic and Tails, standing together looking at Link give Shadow the potion.  
  
  
  
Tails suddenly looked very worried. Sonic looked over at him, and then back at Link, then Tails, and Link, and so on, until he asked Tails "what's wrong?"  
  
"well......us being in the past and all......what about Eggman?"   
  
"D'oh!" Sonic exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "Well, we can take care of that after we get home. Who knows, maybe Link can come and help," Sonic said looking over at Link, who had given Shadow the potion. Shadow sat up.  
  
"Link, do you think we changed history by coming here?" Shadow asked, rubbing the spot where the beam had hit him. Then it hit him, Shade was not there anymore. "Maybe we shouldn't mention the whole Shade thing, people will get worried, no doubt,"  
  
  
  
"Well, if you did change history, let's hope it wasn't anything bad...but you are right, we probably shouldn't talk about Shade, especially if we don't know where he could be...(A/N: this will be short, just wanted to say that Shade will NOT be in this chapter, not till the sequal)" Link said. Sonic and the rest nodded. Vescreth looked up, the Blue orb holding Malon lowered down, and as it touched the ground, the prison disapeared.  
  
Malon fell to the ground, not concious, before she hit the ground, though, Link caught her, and layed her down gently. He looked at her worriedly. 'come on, get up,' He silently wished. And suddenly, as if on cue, Malon's eyes slowly opened. She managed a weak smile. Link smiled, relieved that she was okay. She did need rest though, as she once again closed her eyes, still smiling.  
  
Link lifted her up in his arms. "Let's take her home, I'm sure most of the people will be waiting there at the ranch. All of Ganondorf's spells wore off when he died, and I'm sure they want to celebrate it," Link said, he was glad to finally say the words, 'he died'. they all set off to get out of the dark, gloomy environment they were in.  
  
LON LON RANCH:  
  
Link walked in, and everyone there looked over and began to cheer and congratulate him. He entered the now rebuilt house to bring Malon up to her room. As he got back out, he had to shake hands and tell stories. "I couldn't have done it without them," Link said about Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Vescreth, remembering how many times they saved his life. without them, he would never have succeeded. They all looked at him, smiling. Sonic Shadow and Tails were looking around at all of the people, and Vescreth was in the stable with the horses, he volunteered to feed them.  
  
Link was still telling stories, and now Sonic and Shadow were, also. Tails was taking some small children on short flights. Just as Vescreth left the stable, Sonic was seen jogging past him, racing the rabbit guy. Shadow and Link were still talking with people. Tails was done giving rides, and was also telling some stories.   
  
The chaos of the party had worn down to some light conversation and still stories. Malon came out of the house just then, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She looked over at the crowd gathered in the fenced area. She saw Link shaking hands (still), and talking. "Link!" She shouted, and ran toward him. Link looked over after hearing his name. He saw Malon running to him, and smiled.  
  
She got to him and he opened his arms, and then they were caught in each other's embrace, both happier than they had been for weeks. "awwww," The entire group of people said at the exact same time.  
  
  
  
"Shut yo mouth!" Sonic said, and everyone went back to conversation.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Malon," Link said, still keeping a tight but gentle squeeze around Malon. Malon nodded, her head buried in Link's chest.   
  
"Hey, uh, not to break up the tender moment or anything, but we need to get home and stop Eggman in our time," Shadow said. Link squeezed Malon tightly one more time, and broke the embrace to turn to Shadow and the others.  
  
"You're right, I think I will come with you," Link said.  
  
"I will also accompany you, for I was headed there soon anyway," Vescreth said.  
  
Link turned to Malon. "I am going to go with them. I promise I will be back soon," Link said. "It is only right that after they help me, I help them, right?" he said. Malon started to nod slowly, and then looked down at the ground. Link saw a small drop of water hit the ground beneath Malon.  
  
Malon looked up at Link. "Come back in one piece, okay?" Malon said, tears streaking her face. Link leaned in and wiped a tear off of her cheek, and held her face in place by her chin. He leaned in, and they shared a light, short kiss.  
  
"I promise," Link said. He turned away, and Malon smiled slightly.  
  
'well, at least he's going for a good cause, and he is going with those friends, they seem strong,' Malon thought. She sighed as Link left the ranch to go to the forest for rest. Soon he would be leaving, and she couldn't stop him.  
  
KOKIRI FOREST:  
  
As Link and others got into the forest, the kids had a small group assembled at the entrance. Similar actions from before took place again, what with the rides and stories. after about an hour of that, Link led everyone into his house. Sonic and Shadow slept there, and Vescreth and Tails slept on Mido's floor.  
  
The next day, everyone met up in the middle of the forest. Vescreth had told them what to do. Everyone was connected somehow to Vescreth, and then, in a blue flash, they disappeared through time, ready to face Dr. Robotnik's plot...  
  
OWARI (END)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Woohoo! I'm happy I'm done, but sad at the same time. Well, there were two hints of foreshadowing. see if you can find them while they are in the fortress. They are hints to the sequal... you'll figure it out when I release the sequal later in the year. Goodbye for now! 


End file.
